Tras tus huellas
by eme-ele
Summary: Repentinamente, Juvia desaparece. Gray irá a buscarla siguiendo las pistas que alguien le va dejando para que la encuentre. En el camino, descubrirá aspectos del pasado de Juvia que no conocía y de sus propios sentimientos. Sin ella a su lado, la oscuridad lo irá consumiendo lentamente. [Capítulo 6. El dúo de Phantom Lord]
1. Evaporación

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_«Gray-sama…»_

_«Juvia nunca ha sido tan feliz como en este momento.»_

_«¡Pero lo que Juvia tiene que decirte es muy importante!»_

_«Si quieres volver a verla, tendrás que seguir las pistas, Fullbuster.»_

_«¡Juvia, ¿podrías dejar de atosigarme?!»_

_«Hace mucho tiempo que ella sabe de tus sentimientos.»_

_«Gray-sama…»_

_«¡Salva a Juvia, Gray-sama!»_

* * *

**-Tras tus huellas-**

**Capítulo 1. Evaporación**

* * *

–¡Juvia!

El grito reverberó en toda la habitación y, muy probablemente, en toda la posada en la que había pasado aquella noche.

Jadeando y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desbocado, Gray sujetaba con fuerza las mantas con las que se había tapado del frío del invierno durante el ligero sueño que había conseguido conciliar. No habrían sido más de tres horas que habían estado cargadas de recuerdos y pesadillas que se agolpaban en su mente. Sintió un pinchazo en la sien, como si un taladro se le clavase en la cabeza. No lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Cuando consiguió soltar las mantas, se miró fijamente las manos. Le temblaban y le sudaban. En realidad, todo su cuerpo se movía ligeramente sin que él quisiera y lo recubría un sudor frío por completo.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño y malogrado baño de la habitación. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, a pesar de las gélidas temperaturas del invierno, y se miró al espejo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Debajo de los ojos tenía dos manchas oscuras. Llevaba casi una semana sin dormir más de tres horas seguidas y le estaba pasando factura; llevaba casi una semana sin tener noticias del paradero de Juvia. Estaba, incluso, más pálido y delgado de lo normal. Sí, en solo una semana sin su compañía sentía que las fuerzas lo iban a abandonar.

Pero no se lo iba a permitir. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente porque iría detrás de ella hasta el mismísimo infierno. Porque la encontraría y la llevaría de vuelta a casa. La sacaría del lugar donde estuviese y la rescataría del infame que la tuviese retenida en contra de su voluntad.

Sus planes para ese tipo eran, por supuesto, todo lo contrario. No sabía quién era, dónde estaba ni por qué hacía lo que hacía. Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro: lo destrozaría por intentar arrebatarle lo único preciado que le quedaba en la vida.

Gray volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Hundió su cabeza entre los brazos, los cuales tenía apoyados sobre sus rodillas desnudas. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas libremente mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por permitir que la situación hubiese llegado tan lejos. No podía creer que estuviese jugando al gato y al ratón con alguien que no sabía quién era. Aunque, por el contrario, esa persona lo conocía muy bien. Tanto, que había sido capaz de ir a por Juvia, había sido capaz de quitarle la libertad y eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría.

Las manos ascendieron casi de forma natural hacia el cabello y Gray se tiró de él en un signo de furia y frustración. ¿No se suponía que se había convertido en alguien fuerte, alguien capaz de protegerla? En el pasado, la había alejado de él durante mucho tiempo precisamente para que nada malo le sucediera y, cuando por fin dejaba de ser un cobarde, cuando dejaba fluir sus sentimientos y los aceptaba sin reproches, le pasaba algo así.

Las ganas de congelar, de destruir, de arrasar toda la pequeña habitación incrementaron drásticamente. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Suspiró sonoramente, intentando calmar su pulso y sus nervios. Se vistió, bajó al piso de abajo, pagó la estancia de una noche y salió de la posada.

El frío era intenso, la nieve cubría el suelo por completo y el amanecer apenas despuntaba en el horizonte. Pero no podía perder más tiempo. Debía encontrar a Juvia fuese como fuese, costase lo que costase, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Con la decisión latente de alcanzar ese objetivo, Gray revisó el papel con la siguiente ciudad a la que debía dirigirse. Arrugó la nota entre su puño y la tiró al suelo con desdén, dejando que la nieve la enterrase. Puso rumbo a su destino con un único pensamiento surcando su cabeza: ese día sería el definitivo, el que encontraría de una vez por todas a Juvia.

* * *

**Una semana antes**

Gray daba vueltas sin cesar de un lado para otro en su habitación. No podía parar quieto ni un momento. No podía negarlo; no se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida –o, al menos, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que sintió algo de aquel calibre–.

Después de una discusión, Juvia había abandonado la casa que compartían desde hacía pocos meses. El mago de hielo sabía que se había vuelto a equivocar, que no debería haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo, pero, a veces, su mal genio le jugaba malas pasadas y en esa ocasión no lo había podido reprimir.

Aquel día se sentía tremendamente frustrado por haber fallado en una misión individual que se había propuesto hacer. Natsu le había advertido con anterioridad de que era algo complejo, que deberían de ir en equipo, pero el mago de hielo se negó. Quería conocer sus límites, explotar al máximo sus cualidades y capacidades y, para eso, debía hacerlo solo.

Pero las cosas se pusieron muy feas una vez estaba en pleno trabajo. Cuando uno de los monstruos estaba a punto de llevarse su cabeza de un zarpazo, sintió un calor sofocante alrededor de su cuerpo. Giró su vista hacia la izquierda y se encontró no solo con el Dragon Slayer de fuego, sino con todo el equipo Natsu: Erza, Lucy, Wendy e, incluso, Happy y Charles estaban allí para salvar su trasero.

Lograron contener a la bestia y las demás, ante tal panorama, huyeron despavoridas. Gray se dirigió a su eterno amigo-rival para recriminarle que se hubiese metido de por medio. Los dos se enzarzaron en una gran pelea, que pasó pronto de las palabras a los golpes, y Erza tuvo que detenerlos. Volvieron a Magnolia los dos en completo silencio, sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada de soslayo.

Una vez en la ciudad, Gray se fue a casa, donde una sonriente y alegre Juvia lo esperaba. Y él, con la frustración, la ira y la vergüenza por su debilidad reconcomiéndole el alma, la había tratado mal. Ella solo quería hablar con él, decirle algo, algo que repetía una y otra vez que era importante, pero Gray no tenía ganas de hablar con absolutamente nadie. En esos momentos, ni siquiera con ella.

Había pagado sus remordimientos con Juvia y la chica había salido disparada de la casa y enfadada como pocas veces la había visto. Tal vez sí era importante; tal vez debería haberla dejado hablar, pero ya era tarde. Se arrepentía pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Decidió no salir en su búsqueda por si decidía regresar. Supuso que, si volvía y encontraba la casa vacía, creería que todo había sido su culpa y se pondría terriblemente triste.

Pero las horas fueron pasando y Juvia seguía sin aparecer. Era casi de noche y no había rastro de ella. Debía estar realmente enfadada para tardar tanto en aparecer por casa. Gray, con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió salir a buscarla.

Fue a todos los sitios de Magnolia que a la chica le gustaba visitar: una cafetería pequeña al lado de la plaza, una librería céntrica que no estaba demasiado concurrida a pesar de su localización y una tienda de sombreros cercana al gremio. Y seguía sin encontrarla.

Con el paso de las horas, Gray se iba poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso. Se fue instalando en sus entrañas progresivamente un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba razonar con claridad.

Cuando salió del último sitio que había visitado, la tienda de sombreros, se quedó estático en la puerta. Juvia se había esfumado, había desaparecido por completo y no sabía dónde más buscar. Era como si el agua de su cuerpo se hubiese evaporado y eso lo asustó demasiado.

Miró al cielo y sintió un copo de nieve depositándose en su mejilla. A él no le molestaba el frío, incluso sentía la nieve cayendo sobre él algo agradable, pero no sabía dónde estaba Juvia y no quería que estuviese sola, en la calle y bajo esas temperaturas.

Tomó lentamente aire gélido. El frío inundó sus pulmones y pareció llevar oxígeno a su cerebro. ¡Claro! ¡El gremio! Era un lugar al que no se le había ocurrido ir y en el que había más posibilidades de que estuviese. Se sintió, por un momento, bastante estúpido.

Estaba al lado, así que se encaminó hacia allí con presteza. Sin embargo, el mal presagio no lo abandonaba ni un segundo.

Cuando llegó a la fachada del edificio, empujó sin pensárselo dos veces la puerta con fuerza. Primero, analizó toda la estancia, buscando el cabello y los ojos azulados de Juvia; no los divisó. Notó sus pulsaciones subiendo y cómo las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Se las restregó sobre el pantalón, sin querer darle importancia al hecho de que estaba muy inquieto. Se acercó a la barra.

–Mira, ¿has visto a Juvia? –le preguntó el mago nervioso y la mayor de los Strauss pudo notar su estado.

–Creo que no ha estado aquí en todo el día –contestó con una ligera sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro. Al ver la cara de malestar y preocupación de Gray, decidió preguntar a alguien más–. Espera, le preguntaré a Lucy. Lucy –dijo volviéndose para llamar a la maga de espíritus estelares–, ¿ha estado Juvia en el gremio hoy?

–No. He estado aquí todo el día y no la he visto –contestó Lucy–. Pero Erza tampoco está. Me dijo que estaría en Fairy Hills, así que a lo mejor están juntas.

–Gracias, Lucy –Mirajane volvió a mirar al mago de hielo para seguir hablando con él–. Lo siento, Gray. Tal vez debas ir allí a buscarla.

–Sí –susurró él con un tinte de cansancio y desesperación.

Salió del edificio y pensó en ir hacia la residencia femenina de las integrantes de Fairy Tail. Pero, un poco más sosegado y pensando que Juvia estaba allí, decidió que era mejor que ella volviese cuando quisiera o cuando estuviese preparada. Tal vez, si iba allí a buscarla, las cosas empeorarían entre ellos. De lo que sí estaba realmente seguro era de que la chica debía tener un enfado monumental y de que debería hacer malabarismos para solucionar la situación.

Juvia no era alguien que se enfadase con asiduidad –de hecho, Gray apenas podía recordar un par de ocasiones en las que había sucedido eso–, pero, cuando lo hacía, era realmente complicado que saliese de ese estado.

Entonces, Gray se dio la vuelta y tomó la dirección contraria. Caminó hacia su casa, con la sensación agradable del frío golpeando su cuerpo. Cuando llegó, ya era de noche.

No cenó y se acostó temprano. Pero no durmió casi. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir el cuerpo de Juvia alrededor del suyo, su calidez, y si no lo tenía, le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño.

Y, además, no podía dejar de pensar qué sería aquello tan importante que Juvia tenía que decirle. Estaba intrigado y se arrepentía de no haber dejado que ella hablase. Podía ser algo sin importancia, pero, recordaba la urgencia, la alegría y los nervios en el tono que ella había usado para dirigirse a él y sabía que se había comportado como un completo idiota y que era algo de gran trascendencia para ella. Y, en ese momento, Gray no sabía de cuánta.

Cuando el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar, consiguió dormir durante unas dos horas después de estar toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

No era demasiado tarde cuando despertó. Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana, pero no calentaban lo suficiente. Eran tenues, sin fuerza y taciturnos. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Juvia o con sus ojos somnolientos observándolo con amor, pero nadie lo acompañaba en la cama.

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero en seguida recordó los sucesos del día anterior. Esta vez sí, iría a Fairy Hills a buscarla. Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y fue a la cocina a preparase algo ligero para desayunar.

En el trayecto fijó la vista en un mueble del salón. Había un papel amarillento y doblado que no recordaba haber visto antes. Se acercó, lo desplegó y lo leyó. Parpadeó incrédulo, lo leyó otra vez y notó los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Porque nunca tan pocas palabras le habían hecho sentir tanto temor:

«Tengo a tu chica. Si quieres volver a verla, tendrás que seguir las pistas, Fullbuster. Empezaré a dejarlas a partir de esta noche.»

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como últimamente vivo muy obsesionada con el Gruvia (culpemos un poco a _Fairy Tail: 100 years quest_) decidí escribir una historia de ellos. Y, como una vez me dijeron, el Gruvia sana el alma. Así que, aquí traigo esto.

No sé si esta historia será larga o corta; sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Veremos a ver qué sale. No hay mucho más que comentar, solo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. Culpable

_Gray volvía a su casa cansado, frustrado y enfadado. Consigo mismo y con todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo. Consigo, porque no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo una misión de alta dificultad en solitario y con los demás, porque le habían seguido para ayudarlo. Y, en realidad, le habían salvado._

_No le apetecía nada; ni comer, ni charlar, solo deseaba tumbarse en la cama, enterrar el rostro en la almohada y que el día acabara –aunque apenas acababa de comenzar–._

_Entró silenciosamente, intentando no llamar la atención de Juvia. Dejó las llaves en un mueble cercano a la entrada, se quitó los zapatos e intentó ir directo a la habitación sin ser interceptado por ella. Pero no le fue posible._

_En cuanto escuchó la puerta, Juvia se dirigió hacia allí para recibir a Gray. En primer lugar porque lo había echado terriblemente de menos y, en segundo, porque quería contarle algo. Algo que cambiaría la vida de ambos, pero que él aún no sabía._

–_¡Bienvenido a casa, Gray-sama! –exclamó ella con alegría absoluta, sonriendo todo lo que su boca podía, haciendo que se le formase un hoyuelo adorable en la mejilla. El azul de sus ojos brillaba un poco más que de costumbre, pero Gray no supo captarlo en ese momento._

–_Hola, Juvia –saludó él con desgano y vio la sonrisa de la chica desvaneciéndose ligeramente durante una fracción de segundo, pero volvió a recuperar el gesto con velocidad._

–_Juvia ha hecho té._

_Gray la observó de arriba abajo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas por sobre su torso, la sonrisa instalada en los labios y las mejillas coloreadas de un tono carmesí suave. _

–_No me apetece –dijo con pesadez–. Solo quiero dormir, Juvia._

_La chica se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Era normal que estuviese cansado porque acababa de volver de una misión, pero ella realmente quería un poco de su compañía, aunque fuese durante un rato corto._

_Lo agarró de un brazo y lo intentó conducir hacia la sala, donde dos humeantes tazas de té estaban posadas sobre la mesa, esperando por ellos. Le insistió, le dijo que la bebida le había quedado exquisita y que le apetecía mucho compartirla con él._

_Sin embargo, a mitad de trayecto Gray la detuvo sujetando su antebrazo. No tenía ganas, no podía ni comportarse de la manera en la que normalmente lo hacía porque su incapacidad por no haber completado el trabajo solo le taladraba la mente y no le dejaba pensar con raciocinio y claridad. Ante el gesto, Juvia se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos._

–_Juvia, no estoy de humor. De verdad que necesito descansar._

–_Bueno, será un rato pequeño. Juvia necesita decirte algo –dijo y de nuevo se presentó en sus ademanes la felicidad más absoluta. Tiró ligeramente de la manga de su chaqueta para dirigirlo hacia la estancia._

–_No creo que sea algo tan importante que no pueda esperar unas horas –espetó él con un tono raro, algo desdeñoso y que hizo daño a la maga de agua._

_Se volvió hacia él una vez más y soltó su agarre. La sonrisa, finalmente, había desaparecido. Y los nervios llegaron sin control._

–_¡Sí lo es!_

_Ante el tono de indignación de las palabras de la chica, Gray se sintió aún más molesto y el enfado y su orgullo acabaron actuando por él._

–_Me voy a dormir –dijo y trató de encaminarse a la habitación._

–_¡Pero lo que Juvia tiene que decirte es muy importante! –exclamó la joven, ya con un tono un poco desesperado y de demanda._

–_¡Juvia, ¿podrías dejar de atosigarme?! –le gritó Gray cuando la paciencia se le terminó de acabar–. A veces eres asfixiante._

_Entonces, Gray observó todo lo que fue sucediendo como si transcurriera a cámara lenta, sin ser capaz de hacer nada, de hablar otra vez. Había sobrepasado el límite y había herido los sentimientos de Juvia. La mueca de enfado de la joven pasó rápidamente a una de desilusión, tristeza y desamparo. Incluso pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas colarse por debajo de sus ojos. Y también la vio dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa, no sin antes dar un sonoro portazo para mostrar su enfado y decepción. _

_En ese momento, él no hizo nada. No salió detrás de ella, no intentó hablarle ni detenerla. Pero muy pronto se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho._

* * *

**-Tras tus huellas-**

**Capítulo 2. Culpable**

* * *

La nota amarillenta y de papel desgastado seguía entre las manos temblorosas de Gray. Estaba asustado. La congoja se había apoderado de todo su ser en muy poco tiempo. No creía que lo que había leído pudiera ser real.

Su primera reacción fue pensar que alguien del gremio, a quien Juvia le había hablado de la discusión, le había mandado la nota para darle un escarmiento, para que el nerviosismo le entrara en el cuerpo y para que reaccionara por no haber tratado a Juvia adecuadamente.

Se metió la nota en el bolsillo sin cuidado de no arrugarla y emprendió la marcha hacia el gremio. Si alguien le estaba engañando o jugando con él, lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Fue corriendo durante prácticamente todo el trayecto, con el corazón galopando dentro del pecho, con la sensación de que la garganta se le secaba. Esperaba que fuese una jugarreta de alguien y que, al llegar al edificio, Juvia estuviese allí para reprenderlo por imbécil. No podía ni quería imaginar que alguien la tuviese retenida porque el simple pensamiento de una imagen así hacía que le hirviese la sangre y que retazos de locura atravesaran su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al gremio, empujó la puerta con toda su fuerza, haciéndola sonar y atrayendo la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Estaba agitado, jadeando por la carrera, con la respiración entrecortada por los nervios y el esfuerzo y con una ligera capa de nieve cubriendo sus hombros.

–¿Dónde está Juvia? –preguntó con un tono bajo, pero sombrío.

Nadie contestó. Erza lo miraba fijamente, viendo la pérdida progresiva de control en los gestos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

–¡He preguntado que dónde está! ¡No me hace gracia vuestro juego! –gritó a continuación totalmente desesperado.

Divisó en la lejanía a Erza y se dirigió hacia ella mientras todos los demás lo miraban con asombro.

–Ayer estuvo contigo, ¿no? –le preguntó con la voz desquiciada y la maga de cabello escarlata no pudo responder–. ¡Contéstame!

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y, una vez la sorpresa por el comportamiento de Gray la abandonó, compuso un semblante serio.

–No he estado con ella desde hace un par de días –le respondió contundente, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada negra del chico.

Gray instintivamente empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. El suelo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse ligeramente. Erza, en un intento de calmarlo, apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada cálida, que provocó que el efecto de la magia de Gray se detuviera.

–¿Qué está pasando, Gray? –inquirió ella con el tono de voz mucho más suave, intentando darle un ápice de comprensión y devolverle al terreno de la cordura.

–Juvia no está –susurró despacio–. No la encuentro por ninguna parte –le dijo y le extendió la nota arrugada y casi rasgada.

Erza la leyó en silencio y su cara cambió a un gesto de horror. Al observarlo, muchos del gremio se acercaron hacia ella y Natsu le quitó la nota de entre las manos para leerla él también.

–¿Qué? –musitó el chico de cabello rosado.

Gajeel, ante tanto alboroto, se acercó también y arrebató el trozo de papel de las manos del Dragon Slayer de fuego. Sus facciones se enfurecieron. Se acercó a Gray y lo sujetó por las solapas de la chaqueta. Él no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la mirada y el gesto desafiantes.

–¿Qué haces que no te has ido de aquí ya a buscarla? –le soltó con desprecio.

–Creía que estaría aquí. Además, ¿no sabes leer? No tengo ninguna pista, empezarán esta noche y no voy a desobedecer a quien tenga a Juvia y a ponerla en riesgo.

Los ojos de ambos seguían posados los unos en los otros en una batalla constante y de la que ninguno pretendía retirarse.

Erza se acercó hacia ellos en tono desafiante y los separó interponiendo sus brazos entre los dos.

–¡Ya basta! No estamos para idioteces. Necesitamos encontrar a Juvia.

–De eso nada. Esto es algo que voy a hacer yo solo –espetó Gray con seguridad y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Cuando salió por la puerta, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la hierba escarchada, quedando lacio y sin fuerzas. Le había fallado de nuevo. Era débil, cobarde e incapaz de proteger a quienes amaba. Así había sido toda la vida y así seguiría siendo. Ese era su destino.

Erza lo dejó unos minutos solo, pero decidió acercarse a él porque supuso que estaría asustado, nervioso y desesperado. Lo vio desde lejos; tenía la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas y los brazos alrededor.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. El frío del suelo la atravesó, pero no por ello lo abandonaría. No podía verle la cara, pero oía los ligeros sollozos que rebotaban contra la piel de sus brazos.

Gray levantó la vista y expuso sus lágrimas. En sus ojos, Erza pudo ver todos los sentimientos negativos que se agolpaban dentro de él. Ella lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Era muy probable que se sintiese culpable por lo que había pasado con Juvia y tenía la obligación de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle, al menos, algo de consuelo.

–Esto no es tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿no? –le dijo mientras apoyaba de nuevo la mano en su hombro.

–Todo lo que toco acaba manchado. Todos los que me rodean acaban mal. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar siquiera que esto no es culpa mía? –las palabras le salieron en un hilo confuso y ligero de voz.

Las lágrimas seguían su transcurso sin cesar. El ambiente era frío, pero había dejado de nevar.

–Deberías volver adentro. Hace frío –le dijo Gray, pero, en realidad, solo era una excusa para que lo dejase solo.

–Estoy bien aquí –le dijo ella, la sonrisa tenue siempre en su boca–. Gray, te entiendo. Sé cuán desesperado te debes sentir.

–No, no lo entiendes, Erza –interrumpió él sus palabras y, cuando vio que ella iba a continuar, siguió hablando–. Yo… yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Es cierto que hace un tiempo tú me gustabas –ante la confesión, Erza se sorprendió y se puso seria, pero vio que él ni se inmutaba–, incluso coqueteé con Lucy cuando se unió al gremio. Pero nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte. Y me asusté. Porque soy un cobarde. Por eso la alejaba constantemente. Me agobiaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera trastocar tanto mi mente, de que alguien quisiera acercarse a mí con tanta intensidad. Pero no podía alejarla de mis pensamientos. Y cuando creía que me había convertido en el hombre adecuado para ella, resulta que no. Que era una farsa que yo había creado en mi cabeza. Que soy débil, cobarde y un inútil.

Gray calló durante algunos minutos. Erza veía sus hombros temblar, escuchaba los sollozos suaves pero descontrolados. Le dejó el tiempo necesario para que se calmase y siguiese hablando, si es que lo necesitaba. Y lo hacía, en realidad. Por eso, una vez estuvo algo más sosegado, prosiguió.

–Recuerdo haberle dicho a Juvia que la quiero un par de veces. ¡En meses! Y ella me lo dice todos los días. Me cuida, se preocupa por mí y me hace inmensamente feliz. ¿Y qué hago yo al respecto? Dejar que se la lleven. No sé cómo pude creer que sí la merecía –hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Erza a los ojos. Los suyos estaban rojos por el llanto–. ¿Y sabes lo que más me duele? Que ayer tuvimos una discusión y fui un imbécil. Quería decirme algo y no la dejé. No lo hice…

Erza sintió el corazón apretado. Sentía el dolor de Gray como suyo propio. Era cierto que el chico no era alguien que expresase constantemente sus sentimientos, pero eso no impedía que Juvia los conociese y que él los albergase en su interior. Y era normal que sintiese culpa. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó hacia él, le tomó la cabeza suavemente y la estrechó contra ella. Gray se derrumbó.

–Sí la mereces, Gray. Mereces ser feliz junto a ella –le susurró despacio al oído mientras lo notaba deshaciéndose en lágrimas–. Todo va a estar bien. La vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo.

Él se apartó y se secó la cara con furia con la manga de la gabardina.

–No. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Por favor, Erza. Tenéis que entenderlo.

Y lo hacía. Le daba miedo que Gray –más hermano que amigo– se embarcase en algo de aquella envergadura sin compañía. Pero se puso en su piel y supo que, si a ella le ocurriese algo similar, no soportaría que no respetasen su decisión de afrontar los problemas sola.

–Está bien. Lo contendré –afirmó refiriéndose claramente a Natsu, quien no dejaría que él se fuese por su cuenta a buscarla.

Gray le asintió. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre ellos, anticipando la gran nevada que estaba por llegar.

–¿Sabes quién puede estar detrás de esto? –preguntó la chica. Él negó con la cabeza, demasiado abrumado como para pensar en eso.

Se adentraron juntos hacia el gremio y la preocupación y la angustia se instaló por completo en el edificio. Gray podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Gajeel sobre él. Sabía que, para el Dragon Slayer de hierro, Juvia era alguien muy importante y entendía que se sintiese así. Pero no por ello se achantaría ante él. Gajeel le había dicho que le acompañaría en su búsqueda, pero Gray había rehusado con convicción y Erza consiguió llevárselo a un lugar privado para hablar con él y convencerlo de que desistiera de la idea.

La tarde llegó. Gray, a pesar de la insistencia de todos sus compañeros, no había comido ni bebido nada en todo el día. Su mente calculaba sin cesar quién podría estar detrás del asunto. Recordó que en la nota ponía que la primera pista llegaría aquella noche.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con estupor y se maldijo por ser tan necio. Salió disparado del gremio sin hacer caso a las llamadas de los demás.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? Si la nota estaba en su casa por la noche significaba que alguien tenía que dejarla allí. Por tanto, atraparía al malnacido que estaba jugando con él y con Juvia, le daría su merecido y la recuperaría rápidamente.

Pero, cuando llegó y a pesar de no ser de noche aún, la nota ya había sido depositada en el mismo sitio en el que se encontró la anterior. Al igual que por la mañana, no había signos de que alguien hubiese forzado la cerradura o hubiese entrado violentamente en la casa. Sin duda alguna, quien estaba detrás de aquello lo conocía muy bien y lo tenía sumamente vigilado.

El papel era del mismo tamaño, del mismo color y con la misma letra.

«Fullbuster, primera parada: la ciudad de Hentieon.»

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Para celebrar la emisión del último capítulo del anime, decidí darme prisa y tener este capítulo listo para hoy. Me encantó cómo animaron el momento de «tu cuerpo es mío» y los seiyuus de Gray y Juvia estuvieron fantásticos.

Sinceramente, Fairy Tail me devolvió las ganas de leer fics. Yo entré a esta página leyendo historias de Dragon Ball, pero en los últimos años mis autoras favoritas abandonaron sus historias. Sin embargo, desde que descubrí este anime/manga me volvió a apetecer mucho leer y, cuando comencé a publicar mis historias, a escribir también. Me da mucha pena que se haya acabado; esperemos que en el futuro animen también la secuela de la misión de los 100 años.

Respecto al capítulo, yo siempre he pensado que a Gray le gustaba Erza y después Lucy, lo veía muy evidente, incluso a mí me gustaba imaginármelo al principio con Erza. Ya luego llegó Juvia y cambiaron mis gustos y la historia por completo.

Por cierto, muchos nombres de ciudades me los voy a inventar deliberadamente, xD.

Bueno, bueno, preparaos que esto ya se pone en marcha: el viaje de Gray empieza en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que os esté gustando. Gracias infinitas por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	3. La mujer de la lluvia

_Gray estaba en su cuarto desempaquetando algunas cajas de la mudanza. Había decidido proponerle a Juvia, ahora que estaban juntos, que se fuera a vivir a su casa y ella había aceptado sin dudar ni una fracción de segundo._

_Eso era algo muy esperable por su parte, pero lo que sí sorprendió a Gray fue el hecho de que tuviera tantas pertenencias. Eran muy numerosas las cajas llenas de cosas de Juvia que ya estaban dentro de la casa y todavía faltaban algunas. _

_La chica entró con dos más en la habitación y él, al ver que se le iban a caer, las sujetó antes de que tocaran el suelo. Juvia se rio avergonzada._

–_Estas son las últimas –comentó la chica con su característica alegría._

_Gray resopló cuando la vio saliendo de la habitación. Realmente había muchas cosas por colocar._

_Su vista se fue enseguida hacia una caja en la que ponía _«_Gray-sama_». _Le dio mucha curiosidad, así que decidió abrirla. Pero lo que encontró allí lo dejó anonadado. Dentro había una cantidad desorbitada de figuras y peluches con su cara. El chico sacudió la cabeza. No entendía para qué quería esos muñecos si ahora tenía al Gray auténtico a su lado. Ya hablaría con ella para, al menos, guardarlos en el trastero, aunque sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, pues supuso que les tendría mucho cariño._

_Dejó aquella caja a un lado y abrió la siguiente, en la que había una etiqueta que decía _«_ropa de Juvia_»._ Bien, eso era algo normal. Empezó a sacar vestidos, gorros y pares de botas._

_La mayoría de los conjuntos eran iguales; el vestido azul marino con bordes blancos y el lazo verde del cuello, el modelo que solía usar en los últimos tiempos. Pero vio que allí la chica guardaba otros modelos más antiguos, incluso el negro que había llevado al principio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Sonrió al recordarlo. En esa época no le prestaba demasiado atención a Juvia, a pesar de que ella estaba siempre detrás de él, pero se acordaba de que, cuando la vio con la nueva vestimenta y el pelo ondulado cayendo sobre su espalda, pensó que se veía realmente preciosa._

_Los colocó todos en el armario cuidadosamente, incluso había comprado uno más grande para que la maga de agua acomodase allí su ropa. Pero, cuando iba a cerrar la caja para seguir con la siguiente, observó que todavía había allí un vestido. Se agachó para sacarlo. También era azul, pero más simple, y tenía algunas rasgaduras, aunque muy leves._

–_Juvia, ¿puedes venir un momento? –gritó ligeramente para que lo escuchara desde la habitación en donde se encontrara._

_La joven apareció al instante, siempre con la sonrisa pegada a su gesto._

–_¿Sí, Gray-sama?_

–_¿Y este vestido? Está un poco viejo y estropeado. ¿Por qué no lo tiras? –le preguntó Gray mientras examinaba la tela._

–_¡No! ¡Juvia jamás se deshará de ese vestido! –respondió ella con indignación._

–_¿Por qué? Si tienes muchos más y este ya no te lo vas a poner de nuevo –refutó, como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo._

_Gray se quedó mirando a Juvia y vio a la chica agachándose para ponerse al lado de él. Comenzó a acariciar la tela con nostalgia._

–_Este vestido es el que Juvia llevaba puesto el día que Gray-sama le enseñó que las nubes y el cielo no eran siempre grises._

_El chico pensó que esa era una forma muy bonita y poética de describir el día en el que la había vencido, cuando todavía era una maga de Phantom Lord. La miró sonriente y le acarició la mejilla. Entendía que no quisiera despegarse de aquella prenda, pues ese día había comenzado su historia juntos, sobre todo para ella._

–_Ya veo. Está bien. Lo guardaremos en tu parte del armario –le dijo Gray comprensivo, pero vio que el semblante de Juvia se había vuelto algo triste y decaído–. ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó sin dejar de mirar cómo ella se aferraba al vestido._

–_Juvia estaba recordando que, cuando estaba en Phantom Lord, hizo cosas muy malas. Y ahora se arrepiente mucho._

_El mago de hielo le sujetó la cara por el mentón para alzársela y así hacer que sus ojos se encontraran. Ella lo miraba con emoción._

–_Eso es el pasado. Tú ya no eres aquella persona. Lo hiciste por determinados motivos que ya no existen, ¿verdad? –Juvia asintió–. Pues entonces no tiene sentido que te atormentes por algo así._

_Juvia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gray y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le correspondió feliz por tenerla allí._

_Su nueva vida juntos al fin se ponía en marcha._

* * *

**-Tras tus huellas-**

**Capítulo 3. La mujer de la lluvia**

* * *

Los ojos fijos en la nota amarillenta parecían más los de una persona que no está en sus facultades mentales que los negros y calmados que siempre acompañaban al chico. Gray empezó a revolver todos los muebles del salón, donde había encontrado las dos notas. No había ni un rastro de que alguien hubiera entrado en la casa. Subió al segundo piso y abrió el armario de su habitación. La ropa y las pertenencias de Juvia estaban ahí intactas.

No tenía ni una sola pista sobre ella, solo el nombre de la ciudad de Hentieon.

Estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Tanto que no podía razonar con claridad y sentía las piernas tiritando de los nervios.

_«–Gray, ¿tienes miedo? –preguntó Ur mientras ponía la mano en su cabellera negra._

_–¡Claro que no! ¡Ya no soy un crío! –gritó el niño entre sollozos nerviosos, poniendo de manifiesto el temor que se apoderaba de todo su ser._

_–No vas a ser más hombre por ocultar tus emociones. El miedo es uno de los sentimientos que nos hace más humanos –aclaró con dulzura su maestra–. Lo importante es saber reaccionar correctamente, plantarle cara y actuar de la manera más adecuada; en definitiva, no dejarnos arrastrar por él.»_

Al recordar aquellas palabras de Ur, el chico paró su recorrido desquiciado de inmediato. Respiró profundamente, exhalando todo el aire de golpe e intentando aclarar sus ideas. Debía razonar, pensar y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos por el bien de Juvia.

Cogió de su habitación una especie de mochila para guardar algo de ropa y algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado. Bien era cierto que tenía otros planes para esos ahorros, pero no le quedó más remedio que usarlos.

Salió disparado por la puerta de la casa, asegurándose antes de llevar todo lo necesario. Si se daba prisa, podría llegar al último tren de la noche.

Sin embargo, nada más salir, se encontró de bruces con un muy malhumorado Gajeel, que se veía listo para hacer un viaje también.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó con desprecio y hartazgo. Creía que Erza lo había convencido para que lo dejase ir solo.

–Voy a por Juvia contigo. Con mi olfato tardaremos menos en encontrarla.

La oferta era realmente tentadora y Gray sabía que el Dragon Slayer llevaba razón, pero aquello era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer solo para demostrarse a sí mismo y a todos que Juvia estaba a salvo a su lado. Que nunca dejaría que algo como aquello sucediera de nuevo.

–La respuesta sigue siendo no. Lo siento pero tengo prisa. El tren va a salir dentro de poco y necesito llegar a tiempo.

El chico empezó a andar en dirección hacia la estación, que era justamente la misma en la que estaba Gajeel mirándolo desafiante.

Cuando pasó por su lado, el dragón de hierro apoyó con fuerza una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Gray, deteniendo así su marcha. El mago de hielo lo miró a los ojos con furia.

–Esto no se trata de tu estúpido orgullo o de que quieras demostrar que eres un hombre en el que Juvia pueda confiar. Se trata de ella, de su bienestar, y no voy a dejar que corra peligro por tus caprichos.

El tono de Gajeel era duro, sombrío y desafiante, pero no por ello Gray se iba a amedrentar. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos carmesíes del más alto, se quitó de encima la mano que detenía su avanzar. La tensión era tanta que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a enzarzar en una gran pelea.

–Gajeel, si esto pasara con Levy y pidieras que te dejaran hacer las cosas a tu manera, no soportarías que alguien fuera en tu contra, ¿verdad?

El chico de cabello largo sabía que Gray había acertado de pleno, pero no lo iba a reconocer. Le daba igual las suposiciones o hipótesis que el mago de hielo formulara porque no se trataba de él ni de Levy, sino de Juvia.

Gajeel siempre había aconsejado a la maga de agua que desistiera en su intento de conquistar al chico porque, aunque nunca lo llegara a reconocer, le dolía verla ser rechazada una y otra vez y sabía que, bajo la capa de felicidad e insistencia que la cubría, había dolor. Y cuando le dijo que Gray y ella estaban juntos sintió alegría, pero también se prometió a sí mismo que lo tendría vigilado y que si la lastimaba le daría su merecido.

–No es lo mismo –refutó Gajeel, el sonido pasando ligeramente entre sus dientes.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque tú no tienes la misma relación con Levy que la que tengo yo con Juvia –justificó mientras movía las manos enérgicamente.

–¿Y qué? Aun así Levy es una compañera. La conozco desde que somos niños –si bien eso era cierto, Gajeel no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer–. Dime, ¿te gustaría que me empeñase en ir contigo incluso si tú insistieras en que no quieres?

El chico se quedó pensando. Su mirada rojiza chocó con la oscuridad de los ojos de Gray. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no hacía que estuviese menos preocupado.

Juvia, para él, fue el primer miembro de la extensa familia en la que luego se convertiría Fairy Tail. Fue la única con la que tuvo relación en su antiguo gremio, a la que incluso trataba con respeto, y también fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más profundo por Levy, sabiéndolo incluso antes que él mismo. Y, por supuesto, quien le ayudó a reconocer y aceptar las cándidas emociones que levantaba en su pecho la maga de escritura sólida. En cierta medida, si ellos estaban juntos y habían creado su propia familia a día de hoy, era gracias a Juvia.

–No. No me gustaría –aceptó derrotado, entendiendo al fin la postura del chico que estaba enfrente de él. Ante las palabras, Gray dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible y la tensión del ambiente se esfumó al fin.

–Bien. Además, tienes dos hijos y una esposa que te esperan en casa –añadió el mago de hielo.

Comenzó a caminar con prisa, dejando atrás a su compañero de gremio, pero su gruesa voz hizo que se detuviera de nuevo.

–Si no la encuentras, te mataré.

Gray, sin darse la vuelta siquiera, alzó su mano derecha como despedida y después contestó:

–La traeré de vuelta lo más rápido posible. Puedes estar seguro.

Gajeel se quedó mirando la silueta que se desvanecía entre la neblina que la noche había levantado. Cuando la vio desaparecer entre la oscuridad, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa, donde, como había apuntado Gray correctamente, su familia lo estaba esperando.

* * *

El movimiento constante del tren no lo dejaba dormirse. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero Gray no había conseguido pegar un ojo. A pesar de eso, se sentía muy cansado, como si una fuerza descomunal le hubiese aplastado el cuerpo. Los suaves ronquidos y las respiraciones somnolientas se oían en todo el vagón, pero no lo hacían relajarse, sino que su inquietud crecía cada vez un poco más.

En realidad, sabía que no era el movimiento del tren ni el sonido de las vías lo que le impedía dormir, sino la preocupación y la angustia que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así de inquieto, ni en sus primeras misiones como mago, ni siquiera cuando libraron grandes batallas, como la de Tartaros o la del Imperio Alvarez. Aunque, en realidad, sí que se había sentido así y había sido cuando creyó que Juvia había muerto, que se había sacrificado para salvar su insulsa e insignificante vida.

Juvia era la única que siempre había estado a su lado, sin importarle sus defectos, sus desprecios y sus manías más insoportables. Y eso era algo digno de admirar. Y ahora, después de sentirla cerca durante tanto tiempo, sin ella al lado se sentía desamparado, como cuando perdió a sus padres en su niñez a manos de Deliora o cuando su maestra Ur se sacrificó para protegerlos a él y a Lyon.

Aunque sabía que ellos siempre estarían guiándolo, la pérdida estaba ahí y había supuesto un gran trauma en su vida. E imaginarse perder a Juvia de la misma forma era algo sumamente doloroso y desgarrador.

El viaje fue insufriblemente largo, incluso el amanecer le pilló aún sentado en aquel tren. Alrededor de las diez de la mañana y después de muchas horas de trayecto, llegó por fin a su destino: Hentieon.

Durante toda la noche le había estado dando vueltas el nombre de la ciudad en la cabeza, pues le sonaba mucho pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

Se bajó del tren, tomó las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo y se dio cuenta de que nadie más se bajaba en esa parada. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro con curiosidad, pero luego meneó la cabeza rápidamente. Debía concentrarse y buscar a Juvia.

Sin embargo, al salir de la estación de trenes, que estaba bastante alejada del lugar en sí, el nombre de la ciudad le vino como una exhalación a la mente: Hentieon, la ciudad sumergida.

El sobrenombre no era metafórico ni mucho menos, sino que las calles estaban cubiertas por completo de agua. Los vecinos habían intentado contener el caudal del agua, pero no habían podido; el líquido vital fluía salvaje y sin control.

No entendía bien por qué estaba allí o qué era lo que iba a averiguar en ese lugar, pero comenzó a investigar de inmediato.

La forma de moverse por los canales que ahora eran las calles de la ciudad era en botes que transportaban a los transeúntes que necesitaban cruzar la ciudad por el motivo que fuera.

El chico se encontró en el puerto que habían habilitado para los botes con una señora que llevaba a un niño de alrededor de ocho años de la mano. Impulsivamente le preguntó por Juvia.

–Perdone –la mujer, ante el llamado lo miró como respuesta–, ¿sabe usted si ha estado por aquí una chica con el pelo y los ojos azules?

–Podría ser, pero necesito que me digas algo más de ella.

–Pues… lleva un vestido azul marino –Gray se quedó pensando en qué podía ser distintivo de la chica para que la reconociese–. ¡Ah! Es una maga de agua.

La mujer ató cabos rápidamente. Ojos y cabello azules, vestido del mismo color aunque de tono más oscuro y maga de agua. Lo miró horrorizada y apretó la mano del niño con fuerza.

–¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar aquí por esa? –espetó sin mirarlo y se dirigió con el niño hacia la dirección contraria.

Gray, desconcertado por la reacción, se subió a uno de los botes cuando llegó al maltrecho puerto. Le había dado la sensación de que Juvia era conocida por allí y no muy estimada. Pero ¿por qué?

–Es raro que alguien venga aquí de visita –dijo el hombre que lo llevaba en el bote, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era alto, enjutas sus facciones y con el cabello canoso–. ¿Qué te trae por esta ciudad, chico?

–Estoy buscando a alguien –contestó seco Gray.

–En ese caso, ¿crees que podría ayudarte?

El hombre había presenciado desde la lejanía el encuentro de Gray con una de las vecinas de la ciudad y le daba curiosidad la manera en la que ella había reaccionado, pues no parecía que el chico le hubiese faltado el respeto.

–Busco a una chica con ojos y cabello azules. Lleva un vestido azul marino siempre y es maga de agua.

Entonces, el hombre comprendió la reacción de aquella mujer del puerto. Pero él era mucho más comprensivo y alertaría al muchacho de que dejara de preguntar por ella.

–¿Te refieres a la mujer de la lluvia?

–¿Qué? –susurró Gray sorprendido al escuchar aquel apodo de Juvia.

–Chico, siento decírtelo, pero no preguntes por ella más aquí. No es un buen recuerdo para nadie –dijo con algo de tristeza–. Esta ciudad es así gracias a la mujer de la lluvia.

No podía ser cierto. Juvia no era así. Ella era cálida, alegre y bondadosa. Nunca podría sumergir a una ciudad entera por mero capricho.

–En los últimos tiempos la ciudad se ha recuperado mucho, pero fue una inundación terrible. Hubo muertos incluso. Al parecer, alguien debía dinero a Phantom Lord y la enviaron a ella para saldar la deuda. Hemos intentado hasta lo imposible para que el agua desaparezca de las calles, pero no lo hemos conseguido –finalizó el hombre y miró a Gray, que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

El relato tenía sentido. La Juvia de Phantom no era la misma que la Juvia de Fairy Tail, sino una versión desmejorada y falsa, que, en la búsqueda incesante de cariño y aceptación, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera aquel que le prometiera brindarle el afecto que tanto necesitaba. Y Gray tenía constancia de su fuerza y de que su agua era capaz de quedarse estancada en cualquier lugar si ella se lo proponía.

El día de la mudanza le atravesó el cerebro y entonces recordó que la chica le había dicho que se arrepentía de las cosas que había hecho siendo miembro de Element Four.

–Juvia ya no es la misma que en ese entonces –musitó más para él mismo que para el hombre–. No se preocupe –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su interlocutor–, ella misma arreglará esto. Ahora está en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail. Cuando la encuentre, vendremos y lo solucionaremos. Después de todo, es la única que es capaz de hacerlo.

El hombre, ante la promesa, sonrió.

–Por cierto, ¿hay alguna posada por aquí?

–Aquí no, chico. Tienes que ir a la ciudad de al lado.

Gray pidió al hombre que lo llevase a algunos sitios de la ciudad, siempre vigilando y sin preguntar por Juvia para no llegar a malentendidos con nadie. Entendía que no toda la población iba a ser tan comprensiva y amable como aquel hombre que llevaba los botes.

Después de realizar el recorrido y sin encontrar nada, Gray se marchó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que un día llevaría a Juvia allí para que ella misma se redimiera de sus propios errores y pudiera subsanar el sentimiento de culpa que apreció en su rostro ese día de la mudanza.

Llegó en muy poco tiempo a la ciudad colindante, pues era bastante cercana, e ingresó en la posada.

–Necesito su nombre para hacer la reserva, señor –dijo la dueña de aquel establecimiento alegremente.

–Gray Fullbuster –respondió cansado por la falta de sueño y los viajes que había realizado.

–En ese caso, tengo algo para usted –añadió la mujer y le extendió una nota amarillenta.

Al reconocer la textura y la apariencia del papel, Gray comenzó a sudar y a hiperventilar ligeramente. Abrió la nota y observó que el siguiente destino se encontraba allí plasmado. Salió corriendo hacia la calle por si veía a alguien, por si conseguía alguna pista, pero allí no había absolutamente nadie.

–¡¿Quién le ha dado esto?! –preguntó con nerviosismo e irritación a la mujer una vez entró en la posada.

–U-un chico que vino esta tarde.

Gray respiró profundo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había hecho eso para relajarse. Aquella mujer no tenía la culpa de su situación. En realidad, nadie más que él la tenía.

–Disculpe.

La dueña de la posada le extendió la llave y Gray se dirigió hacia su habitación en el segundo piso. Entró y cayó de bruces contra la cama. No era la más cómoda, pero tampoco podía quejarse; había dormido en sitios aún peores.

Antes de dormir, decidió ir a lavarse la cara con agua helada, a pesar del frío que hacía afuera.

Cuando se miró al espejo, un destello oscuro lo deslumbró y, por un momento, le pareció ver su forma de Devil Slayer. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Necesitaba con urgencia dormir algunas horas.

Lo que Gray no sabía era que la oscuridad que residía en la magia que le había traspasado su padre había empezado a apoderarse de él, alimentándose de su desesperación.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Nadie está exento de cometer errores y supongo que Juvia, que perteneció a un gremio casi de corte oscuro, los cometió. Seguramente lo hizo llevada por la falta de cariño, la soledad y todo de lo que careció.

Y ya veremos qué tiene que ver aquí la forma de Devil Slayer de Gray.

Gracias infinitas por el apoyo. Espero que os esté gustado mucho esta historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Exnovio

_Lo primero que vio Gray al despertar aquella mañana fue la espalda desnuda de Juvia. La palidez de la superficie de aquella zona era adornada con el azul de su cabello, que caía desprolijamente por su cuerpo y por la almohada. La sábana blanca le tapaba hasta la cadera y su brazo se apoyaba sobre el dorso de su cuerpo._

_Jamás imaginó que pudiera ser testigo de una estampa tan bella._

_Recordaba con claridad todos los sucesos acontecidos entre ellos la noche anterior; la noche en la que ambos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión más irrefrenable y se habían convertido en un solo ser por primera vez. Quería grabarse para siempre en el recuerdo las imágenes, los sonidos, la silueta del cuerpo de la chica danzando descontrolada sobre él en la penumbra de la habitación. _

_Sí, lo recordaba todo, cada detalle de forma casi irracional y enfermiza. Sin embargo, había retazos de la noche que se habían quedado impregnados en su mente y sabía a ciencia cierta que le resultaría imposible arrancarlos de allí. Principalmente, se trataba del sonido de los gemidos tenues, vergonzosos y cálidos acariciando su oído; de la sensación de sus manos delicadas, femeninas, suaves, posándose con cuidado en su espalda de forma inexperta y temblorosa; de la mezcla de sus alientos calientes y desesperados; del roce continuo de la carne sobre la carne, de la piel contra la piel; del aroma afrutado que desprendía su cuello y de la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior, extasiada por el placer. De verla mirándolo a los ojos. A él. _

_La forma en que ella lo miraba le hacía sentirse cálido. Porque en la mirada azul de Juvia había un sentimiento que no podía ser otra cosa que la más pura devoción. _

_A su lado, se sentía alguien especial._

_Durante toda su vida había sido uno de los chicos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, pero no el que más, uno de los más atractivos, pero no el que más, uno de los más conocidos por los ciudadanos de Magnolia, pero, nuevamente, ni de lejos el que más. Su vida había sido esa siempre: sentirse un ser insulso que no puede escalar más allá de la sombra de alguien mejor que él. Sin embargo, cuando Juvia lo miraba con aquella intensidad, le hacía sentirse como el mejor de los hombres: el que ella admiraba, a quien amaba y quien la había librado de la lluvia permanente que inundaba su existencia. Era como una especie de retroalimentación porque ese hecho, sentirse de esa manera, le hacía ser, a su vez, una mejor persona._

_Y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces, pero tenerla a su lado le hacía convertirse en la persona que ella necesitaba y merecía. Era una sensación sobrecogedora, que asustaba por su magnitud, pero que también le daba paz._

_Con las yemas de los dedos, empezó a trazar un recorrido sin sentido sobre su espalda. Vio su piel estremeciéndose, su vello erizándose bajo su tacto. _

_Juvia se dio la vuelta despacio, sin abrir los ojos. Su cara se arrugó por la molestia de la claridad, formando una mueca que a Gray le resultó graciosa y adorable. Después de unos segundos, empezó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud y la sonrisa apareció en sus labios instantánea e irremediablemente, como siempre le pasaba cuando hacían contacto visual._

_Gray pudo al fin ver sus ojos abiertos por completo; aquellos ojos azules como el mar, por los que no le importaría ser consumido, arrastrado o inundado. El azul chocó con la negrura brillante de los del chico. No tenía dudas; los ojos de Juvia eran la luz que mantenía a raya la latente oscuridad propia de él y de su magia de Devil Slayer. Ella lo mantenía a salvo, protegiéndolo de la adversidad del día a día y de sí mismo._

–_Buenos días, Gray-sama –saludó ella con la voz aturdida por el sueño, quebrando así el confluir de sus pensamientos._

_Él, en respuesta, trazó con sus dedos la silueta de su fino rostro._

–_¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó Gray en un susurro ahogado._

–_Muy bien. Mejor que nunca._

_Juvia elevó su mano con cuidado y comenzó a rozar la cicatriz de la frente del joven. Gray la miraba sonriente. Abrumada por todas las sensaciones de la noche anterior y las de ese momento, sintiendo el amor desbordándole el corazón y fluyendo a través de sus venas y por toda su sangre, notó algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_Gray la miró con preocupación y culpa._

–_Ey, ¿qué te pasa? –ella no le contestó, sino que siguió llorando despacio, siempre mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Estás bien, Juvia? ¿Te hice daño ayer? –preguntó desesperado, temeroso de haber vuelto a ser el causante de su dolor._

_Juvia negó con la cabeza suavemente, revolviendo aún más el azul de su pelo. La sonrisa resplandeciente entraba en contradicción con el brillo de los surcos que las lágrimas le dejaban en el rostro. _

–_No es eso, Gray-sama –musitó._

–_¿Entonces? –le cuestionó él aún con la preocupación palpable en su tono de voz._

–_Es que… Juvia nunca ha sido tan feliz como en este momento._

_Gray, al comprender la importancia de aquellas palabras, le acarició la mejilla, llevándose de paso una que otra lágrima entre sus dedos. Le apartó un mechón de pelo que le rozaba cerca de la ceja y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Pasó su fuerte brazo sobre el de ella; más delgado, más frágil, más pálido. La acercó contra su cuerpo y notó sus lágrimas humedeciendo levemente la parte en la que su hombro se unía con su cuello. Notó los senos desnudos, redondos, suaves, contra el muro grueso de su pecho; los latidos de ambos corazones en perfecta sincronía._

_La arrulló entre sus brazos para que ella sintiese que todo era real, para que se diese cuenta de que, por fin, algo más profundo, sustancioso y trascendental estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Para que sintiese todo el amor que él tenía para ofrecer y que necesitaba con urgencia ser correspondido, aunque llevase siéndolo por mucho tiempo. _

_Porque sí, la amaba; la amaba profundamente._

_La amaba con tal vehemencia que el solo pensamiento de que se alejara un segundo de su lado le hacía creer que se volvería loco_.

* * *

**-Tras tus huellas-**

**Capítulo 4. Exnovio**

* * *

Gray se miró en el espejo del baño de la posada en la que había pasado la noche. No reconocía a la persona que veía allí. Su reflejo le pareció alguien deplorable. Las ojeras, mucho más acentuadas que en días anteriores, eran también más oscuras y marcadas. Sus facciones se veían endurecidas y afiladas. El semblante serio, sombrío, ponía de manifiesto la pérdida progresiva de la cordura que el chico estaba empezando a sufrir.

En el espejo, de repente, una dicotomía de él mismo apareció. Una sonrisa burlona, macabra, se dibujó en sus facciones. Parecía estar mofándose de él. Las manchas negras comenzaron a cubrir el lado derecho del rostro de su contraparte del reflejo y, pronto, cubrieron también la mitad de su cuerpo. El pelo se le erizó.

Gray bajó la vista y miró su abdomen; la oscuridad no se hacía presente en él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Volvió a depositar su vista en el espejo y allí estaba su forma de Devil Slayer acosándolo, riéndose de él.

Sintió un sudor frío bajar por su nuca.

Una voz comenzó a susurrarle, aunque en principio no podía distinguir las palabras que profería. Hasta que la contraparte del reflejo empezó a mover los labios con sorna y Gray compuso una cara de espanto.

«Cobarde...»

–¿Qué? –masculló con ira.

«Lo has oído bien. Dije que eres un cobarde.», repitió la voz y se dio cuenta de que era su propia voz, pero mucho más oscura y siniestra.

–No lo soy...

«Sí lo eres. Eres cobarde y débil. Mírate; estás temblando. Eres tan débil que no has sido capaz de protegerla.»

Gray se miró las manos. La voz tenía razón: le temblaban con fuerza. Se quedó tan paralizado que no fue capaz de contestarle. Pero su contraparte sombría no le daba tregua y continuó con su tortura.

«¿Dónde está Juvia, Gray? ¿No se suponía que ya eras lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Has vuelto a fallar y Juvia ha pagado las consecuencias por tu culpa.»

–¡No! –gritó levemente con dolor y rabia.

«No me has contestado... ¿Dónde está?»

–No lo sé... –susurró.

Instintivamente, sus manos se colocaron en los bordes del lavabo y la superficie comenzó a congelarse de inmediato.

«Claro que no. Y tampoco la vas a encontrar.»

–¡Sí la voy a encontrar! ¡La voy a encontrar y la voy a llevar de nuevo a casa!

«Aunque así sea, el dolor que ella está sufriendo no lo podrás paliar. Nunca lo olvidará... No la mereces, Gray.»

–Cállate... –masculló el chico y sintió la estructura del mueble debajo de sus manos desmoronándose.

«No la vas a merecer nunca. Eres débil, Gray. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.»

–¡Cállate de una maldita vez, joder! –gritó y estampó su puño contra el espejo, trizándolo con la fuerza del impacto.

En los pedazos que quedaron colgados de la pared, pudo verse a sí mismo de nuevo. No al de siempre, pero tampoco al que la oscuridad había consumido.

Vio la estancia, que estaba completamente congelada, y sintió la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su mano derecha. Se la sujetó con la otra mano y se encaminó hacia la habitación en un intento por llegar a la cama y no desmayarse por el camino.

Se estaba sintiendo muy mareado. No solo era por la pérdida de sangre, sino también por la cantidad ínfima de comida que había consumido en los últimos días y la deficiencia de sueño que tenía.

Logró sentarse en la cama y escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la habitación. Después, la puerta se abrió.

La dueña de la posada, una mujer mayor a la que las canas le cubrían ya la melena y cuyas arrugas se apoderaban de su rostro, entró en el cuarto que Gray había ocupado esa noche cuando escuchó los ruidos y los gritos.

Miró horrorizada al chico sentado en la cama. Tenía un corte muy profundo en la mano y un cristal de tamaño considerable se había clavado entre sus nudillos.

Salió corriendo, como una exhalación, a por el botiquín.

Cuando volvió, observó que el chico seguía exactamente en la misma posición: sujetándose la mano ensangrentada y mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos perdidos y vacíos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo de repente.

–¿Qué has hecho, muchacho? –preguntó la anciana con tono preocupado.

Al escuchar aquella voz casi maternal, Gray salió del trance. Miró a la mujer, que se encargaba de extraerle un trozo de cristal del espejo que se había incrustado en su mano. A lo lejos, vio el baño completamente congelado.

–Lo siento... –murmuró despacio.

–Voy a intentar detener la hemorragia –le dijo la mujer y le sonrió con dulzura.

La culpa cayó sobre él como una pesada losa.

–Lo siento de verdad. Pagaré el doble por la habitación.

–No te preocupes, muchacho. Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez –aconsejó mientras trataba la herida.

Cuando consiguió parar la salida de sangre, le colocó una venda alrededor de la mano. Le dijo que se cuidara la herida y que no volviera a cometer esas locuras.

Inmediatamente después y para no causar más problemas, Gray abandonó la posada, no sin antes depositar el pago por la habitación –mayor a la cantidad requerida, como había prometido–.

La sensación de verse a sí mismo de aquella manera tan sombría le apretaba el estómago y le hacía sentir náuseas.

Estaba seguro de que, si no encontraba a Juvia pronto, la oscuridad lo engulliría sin freno.

* * *

Al salir de la posada, fue directo hacia la estación de tren para dirigirse a su próximo destino: Hargeon. Esa ciudad sí que la conocía bien, pues estaba cerca de Magnolia.

Estaba empezando a hartarse del juego en el que la persona que tenía a Juvia lo tenía envuelto.

Se recordó a sí mismo, más bien a su forma de Devil Slayer mirándolo fijamente, desafiante, y su cuerpo se estremeció completo. Estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Tenía miedo de que aquella forma se apoderara de él y desistiera en la búsqueda de Juvia. Porque eso sería algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Cuando el tren llegó, subió y se sentó en su lugar.

Era curioso porque la persona que había secuestrado a Juvia debía estar siguiéndolo para dejarle las notas en las distintas posadas en las que se establecía. Siempre que se registraba y al conocer su nombre, el dueño de la posada de turno le decía que tenía que entregarle algo. Pero tampoco le veía mucho sentido a que dejara a Juvia sola, pues podría ingeniárselas para escapar. Él sabía bien de la fuerza e inteligencia de la maga de agua y suponía que, quien la tuviera retenida, también conocía ese hecho. Por tanto, debía tener uno o varios cómplices. Lo extraño era que nunca había visto a nadie sospechoso o que fuera detrás de él.

Gray resopló cansado. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana. Imaginó, por un momento, que Juvia estaba sentada enfrente de él, con la sonrisa más pura y genuina adornando su rostro, y llamándolo alegremente. Pero nada de aquello era real. No estaba con ella. No iban juntos a un trabajo. No sabía dónde estaba.

Frustrado, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. El dolor de cabeza que se presentaba todos los días apareció de nuevo. La falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura.

Mientras miraba el paisaje, los ojos empezaron a cerrársele automáticamente. Luchó por mantenerse despierto, pero no pudo y, finalmente, se quedó dormido contra la ventana del vagón.

Pasadas un par de horas, Gray escuchó una voz que lo sacó de su sueño.

_–Señores pasajeros, avisamos de que hemos llegado a la última parada del trayecto. Por favor, no olviden recoger sus pertenencias. Gracias por contar con nuestro servicio._

Por suerte para el chico, esa era su parada.

El pequeño rato que había dormido no le había resultado placentero. No había descansado, pues las pesadillas lo acosaban sin cesar, y se despertó con el mismo dolor de cabeza con el que había ingresado al tren, además del de cuello que se le sumó por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

Lo primero que hizo, como en las otras ciudades a las que había ido, fue inspeccionarla completa. Aquella en la que se encontraba no era demasiado grande, por lo que no tardó mucho. No entendía bien qué hacía allí porque nada parecía apuntar a Juvia. El sujeto que la retenía parecía que quería mostrarle el pasado de la chica, del que no conocía demasiado; pequeños detalles sin importancia debido a que a ella no le gustaba hablar de la época anterior a haber pertenecido a Fairy Tail. Y Gray lo comprendía porque, por lo que sabía, su vida no había sido demasiado grata ni feliz.

Cansado de andar sin rumbo y sin sentido, el joven se internó en una taberna para, al menos, beber algo. Seguía haciendo frío en la calle, pero eso no impedía que necesitara hidratarse. Era consciente de que necesitaba beber y comer algo, aunque fuera poco, porque sin fuerzas no podría seguir buscándola.

El ambiente en el establecimiento era bastante hostil y desgarbado. La mayoría de los hombres que allí se encontraban lo miraron con desconfianza. No se podría decir que lo hubieran recibido muy hospitalariamente. Gray pidió comida y bebida y se dispuso a alimentarse. Cuando acabó y, como aquel era el último lugar de la ciudad que no había investigado, decidió preguntar al tabernero por Juvia.

–Perdone –dijo con voz dura dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra–, ¿sabe si ha estado por aquí una chica que se llama Juvia Lockser? Es alta, tiene el pelo y los ojos azules y la piel pálida. Y lleva un vestido azul y un gorro.

Gray se quedó mirándolo con expectación, pues el hombre no le contestaba. Era un señor bajo, calvo y con la piel morena. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas y sus manos eran callosas. El tabernero salió de la barra y fue a buscar a alguien.

–Bora, por ahí preguntan por Juvia.

Bora, quien reía y bebía descuidadamente con sus amigos, se puso serio repentinamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Miró hacia la barra y se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Gray, que lo observaba sin apartar la vista de él ni un segundo. El chico se acercó hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–¿Estás buscando a Juvia? ¿Eres de Phantom Lord?

Gray compuso una cara de desconcierto y Bora lo invitó a que se sentase con él en una mesa para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente y solos. Bora le ofreció una jarra de cerveza que el chico miró con desdén y ni siquiera tocó.

–No, no soy de Phantom Lord, pero sí estoy buscando a Juvia –contestó Gray irritado por las confianzas que se estaba tomando el hombre sentado enfrente de él.

El mago de hielo estuvo a punto de aclarar que Juvia ahora pertenecía al gremio de magos de Fairy Tail, pero lo pensó dos veces y, finalmente, decidió no hacerlo. No quería comprometer al gremio y lo mejor era ni mencionarlo.

–Pues hace tiempo que no la veo, años incluso. Pero no estaría mal verla de nuevo.

Gray vio al hombre lamiéndose ligeramente los labios. El tono que había usado para referirse a la chica no le gustó en absoluto.

–¿Y tú la conoces de…? –inquirió demandante.

–Oh, salí con Juvia hace un tiempo.

El chico sintió su sangre arder. Gray era alguien celoso y dominante, aunque no lo solía mostrar ni se lo manifestaba a Juvia, pues esa parte de sí mismo no le gustaba. Intentaba no sacar a flote ese lado de su personalidad.

No entendió que alguien como Juvia, que era hermosa e inteligente, pudiera haberse fijado en semejante estúpido. No llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con él, pero se veía a la legua que era alguien interesado, ególatra y a quien le faltaban neuronas. Claro que, después de pensar un poco, razonó que, ante la falta de cariño que tenía la chica en aquella época, habría aceptado a cualquiera que se le hubiese cruzado en el camino.

–No duramos mucho –siguió contando Bora, sin notar que las facciones de Gray estaban formando la cara de alguien que no está demasiado contento–. Sinceramente, era molesto estar a su alrededor; siempre llovía, no podíamos tener citas en la calle y eso no me gustaba nada –Gray comenzó a apretar uno de sus puños. Sabía que, si aquel imbécil seguía hablando, la cosa no acabaría nada bien–. Además, era un poco estresante. Y bastante estrecha, no me dejó ni darle un beso. Pobre el que se haya cruzado con ella. Eso sí, estaba muy buena. Espero que, al menos, se sepa mover en la cama –finalizó y volvió la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros y reír sonoramente.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el frente, lo que divisó hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Gray no había podido remediarlo y había adoptado su forma de Devil Slayer. Respiraba entrecortadamente y el suelo a su alrededor se había empezado a congelar. Se lanzó contra él rápidamente y le asestó un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hasta la otra pared de la taberna.

–No vuelvas a hablar así de Juvia –dijo macabramente.

Se acercó hacia él, la locura consumiéndolo por completo. La voz en su cabeza le decía una y otra vez: «mátalo». Y lo iba a hacer. No iba a permitir que nadie se burlase así de Juvia. Alzó su puño de nuevo y sintió el poder concentrado en su mano. Aquel golpe y contra alguien tan débil iba a ser fatal.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe, una voz suave y envolvente le susurró en el cerebro:

_«Juvia nunca ha sido tan feliz como en este momento.»_

Y entonces recordó aquella noche y todas las posteriores. Y que él tampoco había sido tan feliz en toda su miserable vida como cuando estaba con ella. Recordó su sonrisa, sus regaños y sus besos cariñosos. Se recordó a sí mismo abrazándola y enterrando el rostro en su cuello para aspirar e impregnarse de su dulce aroma. Y se detuvo. Las manchas negras desaparecieron y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

–No merece la pena ensuciarme las manos con una basura como tú.

Todo el local se había quedado en silencio observando al mago de hielo retirándose del lugar.

Se había hecho de noche, así que Gray decidió ir a la posada de la ciudad a descansar –o, al menos, a intentarlo–.

Llegó a un pequeño hostal y el dueño le entregó la correspondiente nota. Subió las escaleras abatido. No había sacado nada en claro de aquella ciudad. Sabía que el infame que se había llevado a Juvia estaba divirtiéndose con él y eso lo llevaba a niveles de furia e irritación inimaginables.

Entró en la habitación y se sentó con pesadez en la cama, haciendo rechinar los muelles del colchón con su peso. Se frotó la cara con fuerza y hastío.

En la taberna y a través de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, Juvia había conseguido una vez más frenar a la oscuridad que poco a poco ganaba más terreno en su interior. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría en aquella situación.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Pues esta es la idea central del fic. De hecho, lo primero que escribí de esta historia fueron partes de este capítulo. Lo demás fui desarrollándolo más tarde.

En fin, muchas gracias a los que estaban, siguen y a los nuevos que se incorporan. Y gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs y follows.

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

¡Nos veremos en la próxima!


	5. Cicatrices

_La mañana era calma, totalmente tranquila. Las nubes acechaban el cielo de la ciudad con parsimonia, intentando decidir si aquel era el momento adecuado para descargar sus precipitaciones._

_Pero aquello ya no era responsabilidad de nadie; simplemente se trataba de un fenómeno atmosférico común y corriente._

_El trascurso de la vida era el normal. Los ciudadanos compraban en los mercados, los niños jugaban en las plazas y el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail seguía trabajando._

_Algo que había cambiado era la relación de Gray y Juvia, que ya llevaban algunos meses conviviendo juntos en la casa del mago de hielo. Todo había sido un torbellino de emociones para ambos. Aunque la que lo expresaba más efusivamente era Juvia, para Gray todo se estaba desarrollando de la misma forma._

_No es fácil acostumbrarse a una persona, pues todos tenemos nuestras manías y fallas, detalles que pueden incomodar al otro, pero a los que nos tenemos que amoldar si lo que queremos es estar al lado de alguien. Y ambos, poco a poco, lo estaban logrando. _

_Gray dormía pesadamente y la chica de cabello azul no hacía más que mirarle el rostro relajado, ensimismada en las líneas que formaban su cara y en el pensamiento de que todo aquello era real. Había valido absolutamente cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que había esperado para que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos._

_Todo, así, seguía su curso._

–_Gray-sama –llamó la chica despacio, mientras movía con cautela el cuerpo del mago de hielo para despertarlo._

_Como respuesta, el chico sujetó la mano de Juvia, que estaba posada en su hombro desnudo, y la llevó hacia su pecho para que lo abrazara. Se sentía tan cálido el gesto que Juvia pensó que podría pasar el resto de sus días de esa manera. Sin embargo, era más tarde de lo que se podían permitir y debían encargarse de otros asuntos._

–_Gray-sama –repitió en su oído–, tenemos que levantarnos. Debemos ir al gremio._

_Gray se dio la vuelta, la abrazó aún más por la cintura y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Después, empezó a besarlo lentamente._

–_No tenemos que ir todos los días. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos hoy aquí?_

_Qué tentador sonaba eso. Ciertamente, si Juvia ponía en una balanza las ganas que tenía de dirigirse al trabajo o quedarse en la cama –con todo lo que eso implicaba– con Gray toda la mañana, la segunda opción ganaba por goleada. No obstante, la pequeña Juvia responsable que vivía en su interior se activó por un momento, aunque caería dormida de nuevo en poco tiempo ante las constantes caricias de su pareja. _

–_Gray-sama, le dijimos a Gajeel-kun y a Levy-san que iríamos a hacer un trabajo con ellos. No podemos llegar tarde –recalcó mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo las atenciones del chico que viajaban desde su cuello a su clavícula._

–_Pueden esperar un rato –le dijo y después alzó la cabeza para empezar a besarla en los labios–. Luego nos inventaremos algo._

_Fue ahí cuando Juvia cedió completamente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a estar con él, si era lo que llevaba esperando durante tanto tiempo? Cada segundo a su lado tenía un valor incalculable._

_Entonces, Gray comenzó a besarla con más ímpetu mientras ella cerraba los ojos y posaba sus manos en el cuello del chico con dulzura._

_Deslizó las manos –que, contradictoriamente, estaban tibias, a pesar de la naturaleza de su magia de creación de hielo– hasta llegar al borde del camisón celeste de Juvia, el cual le cubría hasta los muslos. En ningún momento dejó de besarla mientras subía la prenda. Se separó de ella un momento para sacarle el camisón y la observó, absorto en la palidez de su cuerpo._

_Toda ella era una invitación para amarla, no solo su anatomía, sino también su carácter y personalidad afables, generosos, entregados y bondadosos. Era perfecta y lo más inverosímil era que se hubiese fijado en él. Y lo más increíble, sin duda alguna, era que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en corresponderla._

_Al observar con detenimiento el costado derecho de la chica, una bofetada de realidad lo golpeó duramente. Ahí estaba la infame cicatriz que había sido provocada cuando casi la perdió. Entonces, recordó por qué no había querido entregarse a esos sentimientos anteriormente. Gray tenía mucho miedo de no estar a la altura de Juvia, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para alguien tan increíble como ella. Se separó de su cuerpo con inmediatez y se sentó en la cama pesadamente. _

_Juvia también se incorporó, preguntándose en qué había fallado para que el mago de hielo hubiese tenido esa reacción tan repentina e inesperada en un momento tan íntimo como aquel._

_Se puso de rodillas y se acercó hacia su espalda para abrazarlo por los hombros._

–_¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó con duda._

_Gray levantó la vista y se giró para mirarle los ojos azules, que en ese momento estaban repletos de preocupación. Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo y la tomó del brazo para que adoptara la misma posición que él._

_Ambos, tumbados de lado, con los torsos desnudos y mirándose directamente a los ojos, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos porque en ese instante era lo más adecuado._

_El chico volvió a fijar sus ojos negros en la cicatriz de Juvia y condujo dos de sus dedos hacia allí para acariciarla. Una sensación de dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal al hacerlo y los recuerdos de aquel nefasto día se le agolparon en el cerebro._

_Juvia miró su ocupación y lo entendió todo. La culpa, de nuevo, volvía a planear sobre su alma, acechando con apoderarse de él, pero ella no lo permitiría._

–_Todavía… –comenzó, titubeando ligeramente– todavía tienes la cicatriz._

–_Sí –contestó ella rotunda._

_Gray la miró a los ojos de nuevo, sin parar de recorrer la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos._

–_¿Por qué no le has dicho aún a Wendy que te la quite?_

_Era lo más lógico. Juvia no merecía estar manchada, marcada por su incompetencia. Cada vez que veía esa marca en su cuerpo se acordaba de todos los errores que había cometido. Una y otra vez se le venían a la cabeza como en una especie de sueño macabro que lo perseguía sin descanso._

–_Pues porque… –hizo una ligera pausa hasta encontrar las palabras que le resultaron más adecuadas– porque esta cicatriz –dijo y llevó su mano hasta la de Gray, que todavía estaba acariciándola– le recuerda a Juvia que no fue capaz de protegerte, Gray-sama._

_Cómo abrumaron esas palabras a Gray. Se sintió tan pequeño entre la grandeza y la inmensidad de los sentimientos de Juvia que le entraron ganas de esconderse en su pecho a llorar. _

_Siempre había tenido ese defecto: pensaba que él era el único que sufría la pérdida, que tenía el ansia y la obsesión de proteger a los que amaba, pero no era así._

_Era lógico que Juvia también hubiese experimentado el dolor de perderlo, no podía pretender ser el único ser humano que sufre, que llora, que flaquea, porque eso es imposible. El paralelismo entre ambos era más que evidente porque él también tenía la oportunidad de hacer desaparecer su cicatriz pero quería tenerla, sentirla ahí como el recordatorio de su debilidad y como una promesa de que nunca dejaría que algo similar ocurriera de nuevo._

_La abrazó con insistencia, trasmitiéndole con ese gesto todo el amor que no podía expresar con palabras. _

_Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué son las palabras? Únicamente una concatenación de letras y sonidos que el ser humano se ha empeñado en darle significado a través del consenso. Juvia era consciente de eso y de que Gray demostraba sus sentimientos con actos; no con palabras._

_Por eso, cuando lo sintió temblar ligeramente contra su cuerpo, apretó su abrazo en la espalda del chico, para transmitirle que ella se sentía exactamente igual porque, aunque ella expresaba mucho con las palabras, lo hacía infinitamente más y mejor con los actos y sacrificios de amor que siempre había tenido con él._

_En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a un punto de no retorno: ninguno de los dos podría vivir nunca más en paz sin la presencia del otro cerca._

* * *

**-Tras tus huellas-**

**Capítulo 5. Cicatrices**

* * *

Llevaba dos días confinado en esa ciudad situada en la región de los pueblos del oeste del reino. Normalmente, todos los días recibía nuevas directrices y se marchaba del sitio donde estaba, pero todo estaba sumido en una tensa calma que lo tenía irritado en demasía.

No podía pasar más tiempo así. Su mente maquinaba a todas horas, no descansaba, las ojeras se habían apoderado ya prácticamente de todo su rostro y los episodios de su forma de Devil Slayer consumiéndolo también se habían repetido en varias ocasiones. Y cada vez le costaba más deshacerse de aquel estado.

Su primer objetivo era salvar a Juvia, pero, a esas alturas, también estaba preocupado por su salud mental. Porque si él se salía de sí mismo, nadie sería capaz de encontrarla. Y ese hecho también lo tenía completamente estresado.

No había encontrado nada en las cuarenta y ocho horas que había estado establecido allí. El caso era que una sensación de recuerdo lo invadía mientras paseaba por sus calles. Todo le resultaba familiar, era como si hubiese estado antes, pero no podía recordar cuándo con exactitud.

Probablemente, había sido antes de unirse a Fairy Tail porque los recuerdos de esa época de su vida eran bastante difusos, todos empañados por el dolor de la pérdida, por el sacrificio del viaje y los recuerdos añorantes de sus días con Ur y Lyon y de su infancia junto a sus padres.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el borde de una fuente y después agarró su cabeza entre las manos con fuerza. Estaba asqueado, hastiado, demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando con racionalidad. Estaba a punto de perder el control y arrasar con toda la ciudad si era preciso para dar con Juvia de una vez por todas.

–¿No habías venido por aquí nunca antes? –escuchó de una voz dulce y femenina.

Levantó la vista con cansancio, clamando con el gesto que no quería que nadie le dirigiera siquiera la palabra. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una chica de rostro afable con el cabello plateado y los ojos verdes que le sonreía suavemente.

–No. Bueno… no lo sé. Tal vez sí, pero no me acuerdo bien.

Gray vio como lo miraba con pena. Y no le extrañaba. Su estado era deplorable por completo, probablemente parecía desorientado o perdido. O algo peor aún; una especie de psicótico que vagaba por las calles de la ciudad y que daba respuestas ambiguas a gente que no conocía.

–¿Te apetece pasar a mi casa y tomar agua… o algo? –la chica hizo una pausa para escoger las palabras adecuadas para no molestarlo–. No pareces en muy buenas… condiciones.

–No, gracias. Tengo prisa.

Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de la joven, pero después puso su cerebro a trabajar de nuevo y de forma rápida. Si estaba en esa ciudad era por algo. Es decir, todos los destinos que había transitado tenían que ver con Juvia de forma más o menos directa. Y hablar con esa chica era la única forma de poder averiguar algo sobre la maga de agua. Además, ¿por qué iba a tener prisa? Si ni siquiera sabía dónde debía ir después, si el raptor de Juvia no había seguido dejándole aquellas malditas notas que le revolvían el estómago con solo verlas.

–¡Espera! –gritó para que lo escuchara, pues la chica ya se había alejado bastante de él.

Vio que se detenía y después se giraba para mirarlo. Gray fue hasta ella para alcanzarla.

–Perdona, pero… creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta –dijo algo avergonzado por haber sido tan apático con ella anteriormente.

–No te preocupes. Ven conmigo.

Al entrar, Gray se puso a mirar el salón. No era una casa demasiado grande, pero era muy bonita y daba una sensación de calidez y hospitalidad increíble. En cierto modo, se parecía a su propia casa; más bien, a su casa desde que Juvia vivía en ella.

–Siéntate, por favor –ofreció ella atentamente–. Te traeré algo de comer y beber.

–Con un poco de agua está bien –aseguró Gray y la chica le asintió brevemente.

Volvió a la sala con un vaso de agua entre las manos y se la dio a Gray, quien bebió su contenido rápidamente.

–Me llamo Julia, perdona por no haberme presentado antes.

–Yo me llamo Gray. Es un placer conocerte –a pesar de las palabras, el rostro del chico no reflejaba esa sensación, pero ¿qué más podía decir?

–Igualmente, Gray. Y… ¿puedo preguntarte qué te trae por aquí?

Gray sopesó sus posibilidades. Se estaba volviendo tan paranoico que ya ni siquiera sabía si debía preguntarle por Juvia a alguien que acababa de conocer, a pesar de que la chica era increíblemente amable. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si ella era quien tenía a Juvia retenida? ¿Y si era una cómplice del captor de la maga de agua?

«Deberías darle un escarmiento por engañarte».

La mano comenzó a temblarle con insistencia mientras escuchaba a su yo oscuro e interno hablándole. Se la sujetó para que la chica no se percatara e intentó acallar a sus macabros pensamientos.

«Te está engañando, Gray. Es ella la que tiene a Juvia».

Gray no podía más. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón y le haría daño a Julia y no quería eso. No lo quería. Porque la poca cordura que le quedaba le decía que era una buena persona, que era altruista por haberle invitado viéndolo en tan mal estado y sin conocerlo de nada.

«Mátala».

El corazón se le aceleró, empezó a sudar y a hiperventilar intentando controlarse. Qué miedo sintió. Era como si el pecho se le estrujara, como si notara que la vida se le estaba escapando en un segundo.

–Gray –lo llamó Julia mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro–, ¿estás bien?

Esas palabras preocupadas fueron decisivas, pues Gray Fullbuster, el auténtico, volvió y para quedarse –aunque fuera durante unas horas–.

–Sí, sí. Perdóname. ¿Qué… qué era lo que me habías preguntado? –cuestionó titubeando mientras se sostenía la cabeza por el incipiente dolor que estaba empezando a experimentar.

–Ah, que por qué habías venido aquí.

El chico suspiró con cansancio, vio a Julia sentándose en un sillón a su lado y la miró a los ojos para contestarle con propiedad.

–Estoy buscando a alguien. Tal vez está aquí o la has visto de paso, no sé… –empezó a relatar Gray mientras Julia lo observaba, dándose cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba–. Tiene el cabello y los ojos azules, lleva un vestido de ese mismo color y su piel es bastante pálida. Se llama Juvia y es maga de…

–¡¿Me estás hablando de Juvia?! ¡¿De Juvia Lockser!? –interrumpió ella con efusividad mientras una gran sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

–S-sí… –respondió Gray, inseguro.

–¡No me digas que Juvia está aquí! ¡Llevo tantos años sin verla!

–No sé si está aquí.

Ante tal seriedad por parte del chico, toda la alegría que Julia había sentido se esfumó en una sola fracción de segundo.

–¿Juvia está bien? –preguntó ella temerosa.

–No lo sé. Por eso la estoy buscando.

Gray decidió que, aunque la joven le daba la confianza suficiente, no le contaría absolutamente todo. Quién sabía si haciéndola conocedora de la situación la ponía en riesgo. No estaba dispuesto a eso, más aún sabiendo que conocía a Juvia y que –basándose en su reacción– le tenía cariño.

–¿De qué conoces a Juvia? –preguntó Gray y, por primera vez desde que llegó a esa ciudad, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo. Siempre era un tanque de oxígeno para él hablar de la maga de agua. Así la podía sentir más cerca.

–Juvia y yo éramos muy amigas cuando éramos niñas. Ella venía aquí a visitar a su tío desde el orfanato cuando la dejaban salir –contó Julia con alegría mientras recordaba aquellos años, que ya parecían estar muy lejanos en el tiempo.

–¿El orfanato? –preguntó contrariado Gray.

–Claro, Juvia perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeña. Ellos eran magos de un gremio y murieron en una misión. Su tío no podía ocuparse de ella y vivía en un orfanato, pero siempre que podía venía a visitarlo.

El mago de hielo se sintió muy abrumado. Juvia nunca le había contado nada de eso. Bien era cierto que él no había preguntado. En cierto modo, era razonable. Juvia se había convertido en una persona muy positiva y suponía que no quería entristecerse recordando todo aquello.

–En sus visitas nos hicimos amigas porque descubrimos que nuestros nombres son muy parecidos, solo varían en una letra –hizo una pausa para reír de forma melancólica e inmediatamente después prosiguió–. Juvia era una niña buenísima, pero me contó que no tenía amigos. Y de verdad que no lo entiendo. Era muy dulce, siempre daba sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Recuerdo que me ponía muy feliz cuando venía de visita.

–Todo lo que has dicho sobre ella… Lo sigue siendo. Es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca –ambos se miraron ante las palabras del joven y sonrieron con la imagen de Juvia en la mente; Julia tenía a la Juvia pequeñita en su cabeza, aquella niña a la que no le importaba prestar sus muñecas, y Gray a la adulta, a la mujer a la que no le importaba sacrificar su propia vida si podía salvar la de los que más amaba de esa forma.

Nada en ella había cambiado en realidad, solo sus circunstancias.

–¿Sois pareja?

Gray se sorprendió algo ante la formulación de la pregunta, pero respondió sin dudas ni titubeos.

–Sí.

–Eso es genial. Se nota que la quieres mucho. Cuídala –solicitó la chica sonriendo de nuevo.

Gray solo asintió ante la petición.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de Juvia. Julia le contaba anécdotas a Gray y él hacía lo mismo y, así, ambos conocían una parte de la vida de la chica de la que no tenían constancia.

–Cuando la encuentre, regresaremos para que podáis hablar de nuevo –prometió el mago de hielo con firmeza antes de marcharse.

–Me encantaría.

Al regresar a la posada, se tiró sobre la cama sin cuidado, intentando procesar todo lo que había descubierto aquel día.

Resultaba curioso porque siempre había intentado proteger a Juvia del daño físico, no causarle cicatrices externas, no dañar su piel para que no le quedaran marcas, pero ¿qué había de las cicatrices que no se ven, las que probablemente llevaba por dentro y no había mostrado a nadie?

Entonces, Gray lo supo: ese era el momento de ser más fuerte que nunca, de ser verdaderamente quien debía ser. Y por supuesto tenía algo más que claro: una vez que todo aquello acabara, sería imprescindible sanar las heridas emocionales que Juvia arrastraría e intentar que la cicatriz que quedase en su alma fuera lo más superficial posible.

Sí, lo haría. Lo lograría todo por ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse –algo realmente extraño pues le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño–, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su habitación.

Se levantó maldiciendo a quien hubiese decidido quebrar su ligero sueño y abrió la puerta rápidamente, con gesto de pocos amigos. Al ver aquel rostro tan conocido, bufó fastidiado.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

*Han pasado 84 años...*

Pues sí, creo que llevo como unos seis meses sin actualizar esta historia (con el buen ritmo que tomé en un principio), pero tiene su explicación. Me he sentido muy desmotivada con el fic por diversas razones. Principalmente, porque me sentaba delante de mi ordenador y no me salía ni una sola palabra. Cuando logré redactar algo, era horrible, no me gustaba nada cómo estaba quedando y eso que tenía todas las acciones que quería desarrollar grabadas en mi mente. Entonces, decidí borrarlo todo y tomarme un descanso. Y no ha sido hasta ahora, aprovechando la cuarentena, que he podido ponerme a escribir de nuevo.

En fin, espero que lo comprendáis.

No sé si habéis leído un _spin-off_ que hay de Gray y que se llama _Fairy Tail: Ice Trail_. Es una especie de historia anterior a que se uniera a Fairy Tail, cuando Ur ya había muerto. La localización de este sitio se incluye ahí. Y no os cuento nada más por si no lo habéis leído.

Sobre el pasado de Juvia, pues he decidido inventármelo. Tampoco es que sepamos mucho de ella, ¿no? Si hay alguna incongruencia, por favor, hacédmelo saber.

Y nada, muchas gracias por la espera y por leer. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


	6. El dúo de Phantom Lord

_Los Juegos Mágicos, el asunto con los dragones, Rogue del Futuro… Todo por fin había acabado._

_Juvia tenía todavía el corazón encogido por todo lo que había experimentado. No lo recordaba claramente, pero estaba segura de que había visto morir a Gray. Morir para salvarla. _

_Después, algo extraño había sucedido, un fenómeno que pareció devolver el tiempo atrás le había devuelto también a la persona que más amaba. _

_La chica, sentada en la cama de la enfermería del gremio, miraba hacia el suelo con insistencia. El susto todavía no se le iba del cuerpo._

_De pronto, escuchó a alguien entrar y le clavó los ojos azules con insistencia._

—_Oi, mujer de la lluvia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_Oh, Gajeel-kun, eres tú._

_Entonces, la maga de agua se derrumbó. No pudo más con la presión de saber que, aunque ahora estuviera bien, Gray había perdido la vida a causa de sus errores, de sus absurdas distracciones._

_Empezó a llorar suavemente y Gajeel compuso una cara de nerviosismo porque desde siempre se sentía incómodo cuando alguien lloraba a su alrededor. Después, pensó que tal vez Gray tenía la culpa y pasó del bochorno a la ira en un segundo._

—_¿Estás así por el imbécil ese de cerebro helado? —preguntó furioso mientras se sentaba a su lado._

—_Sí… Pero no del modo que tú piensas._

—_Juvia, en serio, no entiendo por qué sigues detrás de ese idiota. ¿No te das cuenta de que no te valora en absoluto? —le dijo, contundente._

—_Juvia no quiere perder a Gray-sama. No sabría vivir sin él._

—_No digas más idioteces. Mereces mucho más que las migajas de cariño que te da._

_Juvia le sonrió agradecida y le sujetó las manos entre las suyas con cariño. _

—_Gray-sama quiere a Juvia. El problema es que no está preparado para aceptarlo o tal vez no sabe verlo. No pasa nada. Juvia esperará. Porque sabe que, cuando Gray-sama sea capaz de dejarse llevar por lo que de verdad siente, ambos serán tremendamente felices. Justo como Gajeel-kun con Levy-san._

_A Gajeel se le olvidó todo el discurso anterior y las lágrimas de su amiga. Simplemente se sonrojó con furia y se levantó dispuesto a irse. _

—_¡Entre Levy y yo no hay nada! —exclamó avergonzado._

_Después, se retiró de la habitación, sabiendo que Juvia llevaba razón en absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho._

* * *

**-Tras tus huellas-**

**Capítulo 6. El dúo de Phantom Lord**

* * *

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Menuda invitación a entrar —espetó el inesperado visitante mientras apartaba de forma nada cuidadosa a Gray del marco de la puerta y se adentraba en la habitación de hostal que ocupaba el mago de hielo en ese momento.

Gray se quedó mirando con desdén al chico y chistó levemente. La voz en su interior comenzó a despertarse, pero fue capaz de callarla muy pronto. Esta vez no era una conocida de Juvia de quien se trataba, sino uno de sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.

Aunque un halo extraño de inquietud e incomodidad estaba infiltrándose cada vez más en su interior, fue capaz, en ese momento al menos, de mantener a raya la infame oscuridad que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Una semana. Llevaba una semana vagando por todo Fiore sin rumbo alguno más que el que le marcaban unas notas extrañas, confusas y que le provocaban terror, náuseas y hasta sudor frío cada vez que las veía. Cada vez que sabía que otro destino nuevo se añadía a la lista. Cada vez que pasaba un día más sin ver el rostro, los ojos, la sonrisa de Juvia.

Todo ello, por supuesto, le estaba pasando factura de más. Los episodios de locura eran mucho más frecuentes que los de lucidez, el rostro ahora lo tenía pálido, serio, afilado. No era el mismo Gray de siempre.

A veces, se preguntaba si realmente eso era una especie de castigo por toda la espera que Juvia tuvo que soportar, por todas las veces que la había hecho sufrir. ¿Y si era ella misma la que se había ido de forma voluntaria y lo estaba castigando? ¿Y si ese viaje no tenía sentido y solo estaba recibiendo de su propia medicina?

Gray negó fuertemente con la cabeza. No. Eso no podía ser. Si perdía la fe en Juvia, perdería la esperanza misma de vivir, las pocas fuerzas que tenía para seguir adelante. Además, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso alguien tan puro, tan angelical como Juvia Lockser? Era imposible, porque era una persona que se desvivía por los demás, a la que no le importaba no tener nada si aquellos a quienes amaba lo tenían todo.

«Imagina que seas tan patético como para hacer este viaje para nada.»

—Cállate, cállate, cállate. Por favor, cállate. Esto no. Ahora no —murmuró para que la cordura le volviera al cuerpo, rezando para que su invitado sorpresa no lo escuchara.

—¿Dices algo, stripper de hielo? —preguntó mientras recorría y observaba la habitación—. Dios, esto está hecho una pocilga y tú un completo desastre.

—Gajeel, ¿has venido a decir estupideces?

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro se sentó en la cama, dejando su cuerpo caer con fuerza. Observó de arriba hacia abajo a Gray y lo que vio no le gustó. No le gustó nada.

El estado de su compañero de gremio era el peor que había visto en una persona en años. Ni siquiera él mismo, durante su pasado turbio como integrante de Phantom Lord, había tenido esa apariencia. ¿Cuántos días llevaría ese imbécil sin comer para verse tan flacucho y desmejorado?

—Una semana, Gray. Llevo una semana sin saber absolutamente nada de Juvia. Y te advertí que, si no la encontrabas, te mataría.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa con tu esposa y tus hijos. Estoy a punto de encontrarla. Es más difícil de lo que crees. Si tú…

—No, no. No vayas por ese camino. Si yo la hubiese buscado, estaría ya de regreso en tu casa, preparándote pasteles y dándote las atenciones que no te mereces —le dijo, rudo, porque, a pesar de su aspecto, no podía obviar que parte de la responsabilidad de que Juvia siguiera sin aparecer era del mago de hielo —. Sabes que la podía haber rastreado con mi olfato, justo como he hecho para encontrarte a ti. El problema es que ha nevado mucho desde que desapareció y su rastro se ha esfumado.

Gray se sentó en una silla cercana y agachó la cabeza, sujetándola entre sus manos.

«¿Quién se cree este para venir a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, Gray?»

El chico se apretó más fuerte la cabeza, como queriendo arrancarse la voz, los pensamientos oscuros, las ganas incipientes que le estaban entrando de atacar a Gajeel.

«Deberías echarlo de aquí. O mejor matarlo, Gray. Vamos, mátalo.»

—Oye, stripper de hielo, ¿qué te pasa? —Gray se quedó inmóvil, seguía apretando su cabeza fuertemente porque sabía que si se movía, lo más mínimo que fuera, su forma de Devil Slayer se apoderaría de él—. He venido porque creo que Juvia está cerca.

Gray se levantó como un resorte de la silla, incluso la tiró al suelo, provocando un ruido que inundó toda la habitación.

—¿¡Sabes dónde está!?

Gajeel se levantó de la cama y se puso enfrente de Gray, preocupado.

—¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? —preguntó el dragón de hierro mientras ponía una mueca divertida en su rostro, intentando romper el aura de inquietud e incomodidad.

El mago de hielo lo sujetó de la camiseta, medio ido, medio loco, medio cuerdo, con un incipiente dolor creciéndole en la sien, con todo su mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor.

—Si sabes dónde está, será mejor que me lo digas.

Gajeel torció los labios, contrariado, ya que el tono de voz tan oscuro y siniestro que había soltado Gray no lo había escuchado jamás.

—No. No sé dónde está. Como te he dicho, está muy cerca, pero no puedo localizarla completamente.

Le agarró las manos para que le soltara la camiseta y Gray, despacio, lo hizo. Suspiró hastiado y se sentó en la cama, siendo seguido por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

—Gray, déjame ayudarte. La encontraremos antes.

A pesar de todas las advertencias, a pesar de que a Gajeel le importaba mucho más el bienestar de Juvia, a pesar de que los reproches todavía pesaban en el ambiente, el Dragon Slayer no podía negar que Gray le preocupaba. Y mucho. Después de todo, también era su compañero y si le sucedía algo, Juvia estaría desolada. Lo último que quería era escuchar a su amiga llorando por todos los rincones porque había perdido a su adorado Gray-sama.

—No puedo hacer eso…

No. No podía porque necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que podía salvaguardar el bienestar de la maga de agua, que podía amarla apropiadamente, que juntos eran, serían. Que habían nacido el uno para hacer feliz al otro.

—Joder, cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en toda aquella sórdida semana, Gray sonrió. Y lo hizo tenue, pero también genuinamente.

—Eso parece —empezó a decir, algo falto de aliento—. Te juro que cuando la encuentre voy a destrozar a quien le haya hecho esto. Te lo juro.

—Ey, stripper de hielo, eso no suena nada a ti.

De hecho, no lo hacía. Eso sonaba mucho más a cómo pensaría Gajeel. Sin duda alguna, si a Levy le sucediera algo así, no quedaría un solo hueso sin romper, un solo miembro sin cercenar del tipo que le hiciera eso. En definitiva, no quedaría ni rastro de su existencia.

—Lo sé, pero… No puedes entender la frustración que siento.

—Sí puedo. Sientes que no la mereces, ¿no es cierto?

Gray lo miró sorprendido porque pareciera que se había metido directamente en sus pensamientos. Tal vez, Gajeel había experimentado esa sensación extraña anteriormente. En realidad, tenía mucho sentido. Levy era un alma cándida y pura y verla relacionada con alguien con el pasado tan ennegrecido y manchado sorprendió a absolutamente todo el gremio. No le extrañaba que el Dragon Slayer lo comprendiera tan bien.

—Es exactamente eso —afirmó, volviendo a mirar hacia la pared desconchada del cuarto—. Cuando regrese, solo quiero que sepa que… que la quiero.

El mago de hielo suspiró pesadamente, como sintiendo que le hacía mucha falta decir esas palabras, materializarlas y hacerlas completamente reales.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ella sabe de tus sentimientos.

—¿Mucho… tiempo? —cuestionó Gray dudoso. ¿Cuánto tiempo era «mucho tiempo»?

—Desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, creo. Al menos, eso decía.

Gray se quedó un rato en silencio. Le parecía bastante inverosímil que Juvia pensara que sentía algo más profundo durante esa época. Si ni siquiera él lo sabía por ese entonces.

¿Sería posible que tuviese esa clase de intuición? ¿Sería posible que Gray sintiera que Juvia era especial desde hacía tantísimo tiempo?

El mago de hielo no lo recordaba demasiado bien, no sabía exactamente en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que Juvia despertaba algo en su interior, de que le gustaba, de que la amaba.

Solo recordaba que la había protegido en varias ocasiones, que no quería que se fuera nunca de su lado, que lo lastimaba profundamente verla herida, verla triste, verla sufriendo.

Recordaba bien la conversación que había tenido con Erza en aquel balcón, en el que la maga de cabello escarlata le había dicho que tal vez debería dar una respuesta a Juvia. Y había pasado tantísimo tiempo desde que ese momento sucedió hasta que la respuesta verdadera llegó, que se daba asco a sí mismo.

Ahora nada de eso cobraba sentido, pues no sabía por qué había reprimido tanto sus sentimientos si al final todo se había desarrollado de aquella forma.

¿Qué pensaría Juvia cuando lo viera así? ¿Qué pensaría cuando supiera que no había sido capaz de encontrarla antes, cuando supiera que la había dejado bajo el yugo de alguien durante tantos días sin poder hacer nada al respecto?

Incluso se planteaba la posibilidad de que ya no quisiera estar más con él. De que se sintiera tan desamparada que no le viese sentido a seguir con aquella relación.

Gray sentía un nudo en el pecho y en el estómago cada vez que ese tipo de pensamientos lo atormentaban, pero ahora la prioridad era otra y no podía dejar que su pesimismo apartara lo que verdaderamente importaba de su mente.

—No estoy seguro de que ahí lo supiera ni siquiera yo…

—Lo sé. Es por eso por lo que siempre le aconsejé que se alejara de ti. Pero no me hizo caso. Así que ahora responsabilízate.

Gray lo miró de nuevo, con la mirada afilada y decidida.

—Lo haré —afirmó mientras veía a Gajeel levantándose—, pero lo haré solo.

El Dragon Slayer suspiró con pesadez. Resignado, se dirigió hacia la puerta para regresar de vuelta a su hogar. Después de todo, no le quedaba más remedio.

—Te doy veinticuatro horas, stripper de hielo. Si en ese plazo Juvia no está en Magnolia, me encargaré personalmente de traerla de vuelta yo mismo —espetó clavándole sus ojos carmesíes con demanda—. Y tú te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

El chico solo asintió firmemente, sin dejarse amedrantar. Respetaba mucho a Gajeel y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero estaba completamente seguro de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

No le extrañaba, por otra parte. Suponía que si alguno de sus mejores amigos estuviera pasando por la misma situación, su reacción sería exactamente la misma.

Al escuchar la puerta chirriando, sonido que le indicó que por fin Gajeel se había marchado y que su soledad volvía a aplastarlo, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared con frustración.

Según el olfato del dragón de hierro —que erraba en muy pocas ocasiones—, Juvia estaba cerca. El problema era que la nota no había aparecido esa noche y él ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Y con la desesperación le llegaba un compañero que no era demasiado agradable ni bienvenido.

«Por fin nos hemos quedado solos.»

—Debí matarlo.

Gray agrandó los ojos por completo. Era la primera vez que sus pensamientos macabros se verbalizaban y eso lo asustó tanto que posó la mano contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que se agrietara un poco.

—No, no, no. No voy a dejar que me controles. Juvia no se merece esto.

«Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Fairy Tail. Tus compañeros. El imbécil de Natsu. Aquellas chicas, la rubia y la pelirroja, de las que querías mucho más que su amistad. Nadie te entiende, Gray. Estás solo. Solo conmigo. Pero yo te mostraré el camino.»

—No quiero estar solo… No de nuevo…

«Y no lo estarás, mucho menos cuando dejes que tome control por completo de tu cuerpo.»

—¡No! —gritó Gray en el silencio de la noche. Después, con la respiración agitada, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la pared con recelo.

Fue enseguida a mirar por la ventana. No quería por nada del mundo que Gajeel lo hubiese escuchado, que se diese la vuelta y tener problemas serios con él. Porque sabía que esta vez no podría contenerse.

Lo que había dicho antes era verdad. Le aterraba volver a estar solo, pero la única persona con la que quería estar era con Juvia.

Se tumbó en la cama y colocó su brazo encima de su frente. Empezó a llorar en silencio. ¿De qué le servían las lágrimas, de qué servía arrepentirse? Solo servía actuar, pero estaba a esas alturas tan cansado, tan asqueado de sí mismo que, por un momento, perdió la noción de la realidad, del tiempo, del espacio y de su vida misma.

Al poco tiempo, cayó en un sueño lleno de pesadillas y de malos presagios. No descansó apenas, ya que los sueños en los que veía a Juvia ensangrentada, herida o maltratada se repetían una y otra vez.

A las tres horas, cuando todavía era de madrugada, despertó después de ver la imagen de Juvia alejándose y él, sin poder hacer nada, intentando alcanzarla sin resultado alguno.

—¡Juvia! —gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Jadeando y con el pecho encogido, se levantó muy rápido de la cama. Se puso a dar vueltas en la habitación, recogió todas sus pertenencias y se dispuso a salir, pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, vio una nota colándose por debajo de la puerta.

Por unos segundos se quedo absorto, mirando el tono amarillento de la nota. Sabía que al abrirla, ahí encontraría el destino definitivo de Juvia. Era una corazonada extraña que le atravesaba el cuerpo por completo.

Sin embargo, aquella actitud no le duró demasiado, pues se echó a correr enseguida para ver quién había depositado la nota allí.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo; nadie se encontraba en las instalaciones próximas de la posada, pero le daba igual. Esta vez no se le escaparía el cómplice del secuestrador de Juvia.

Salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras y en el exterior de la posada, huyendo bajo la nieve espesa que cubría el suelo, divisó una pequeña silueta. El dolor en la sien volvió, indicándole que su forma de Devil Slayer pedía paso para encargarse del asunto, pero no le dejó. No en ese momento tan crucial.

—¡Eh, tú!, ¡quieto ahí! —gritó.

Le pareció que la pequeña silueta, que iba además encapuchada, se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. Al hacerlo, vio unos mechones de cabello verde saliendo de la capucha. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas, sus fuerzas, su cuerpo entero y su alma le permitieron.

Al alcanzar a aquella persona, le agarró el hombro y le dio la vuelta.

Y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña de ojos negros como la noche y de cabello verdoso. Lo miraba con la mirada brillante, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa nota? —preguntó Gray casi sin poder respirar.

—Me… Me la dio un señor. Por favor, no me haga daño —titubeó la niña débilmente—. Me pagó mucho dinero y… yo… lo necesito para darle de comer a mi hermana.

Gray recuperó el aliento y después le acarició la cabeza.

—Está bien. No pasa nada. Pero no te acerques a extraños, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña solo alcanzó a asentirle y después se fue corriendo, dejando a Gray solo en mitad de la nieve y observando cómo el primer rayo dorado de sol aparecía en el cielo frío de una nueva mañana de invierno.

Seguidamente, volvió a la habitación, se puso su chaqueta blanca, recogió todas sus cosas y cogió la nota del suelo de la posada. Al abrirla, se le volvió a revolver el estómago.

«Última parada, Fullbuster: Villa Lluvia. Te suena, ¿verdad? Supongo que no tengo que decirte a qué casa tienes que ir.»

Gray se fue en ese momento de la posada. Todo ese camino que había hecho culminaba en la casa que Juvia y él habían compartido durante seis meses durante el desmantelamiento de Fairy Tail.

Al salir, tiró la nota al suelo, donde la nieve la enterró por completo. A Gray no le hacía falta leerla para conocer perfectamente el destino. Jamás se le olvidaría aquella casa en la que compartió por primera vez su vida con Juvia.

Decidió ir andando, pues aquel pueblecito apartado de todo estaba a solo media hora de donde él se encontraba.

Fue por esa razón, por ser un sitio aislado, que ambos decidieron ir allí juntos a vivir. En ese momento, necesitaban apartarse de todo y de todos. Necesitaban refugiarse el uno en el otro después de tanto dolor, después de que Gray perdiera a su padre de nuevo. Sí, aunque en esa época Gray no se hubiese dado cuenta o quisiera negarlo —tanto a sí mismo como a otros— necesitaba sentir a la maga de agua cerca para que lo reconfortara; para que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Justo como en ese preciso instante.

Por fin, llegó a la villa. Al verla a lo lejos se echó a correr sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Llovía. Llovía como no recordaba ver un aguacero en muchísimo tiempo. El cielo estaba de color gris muy oscuro, las nubes descargaban las precipitaciones sobre el pueblo con una fuerza desorbitada y las calles estaban completamente vacías. Como cuando él la abandonó y ella tuvo que esperarlo completamente sola durante seis meses.

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero debió sufrir y mucho estando allí, esperándolo sin saber si algún día regresaría. Era cierto que todo lo había hecho por su bien, para protegerla, pero, pensando las cosas en frío, se sintió muy egoísta. Porque nunca había pensado en que ella, al fin y al cabo, iba a sufrir.

Al llegar a la casa que tan bien conocía, abrió la puerta temeroso de lo que se podía encontrar dentro.

Y, en efecto, un escalofrío lo recorrió de punta a punta del cuerpo al ser testigo de aquella visión.

En el centro del salón —la primera habitación que había al entrar a la modesta casa—, había una silla, en la que Juvia estaba sentada y atada con una herramienta que imposibilitaba la capacidad de usar magia.

Su rostro era mucho más pálido que nunca, sus labios estaban amoratados por el frío y su ropa hecha jirones por varias partes. No llevaba su usual gorro puesto y su sedoso cabello azul estaba en ese momento completamente despeinado.

La ira se apoderó de él. No podía casi respirar, no podía pensar, no podía racionar. Solo veía a Juvia en ese estado y le daban ganas de destruir absolutamente todo.

—Juvia…

La chica, al escuchar la voz, pensando que era otra alucinación o producto de sus sueños, alzó la vista levemente para conectar su mirada color océano con la de Gray, que en aquel momento era una tormenta azabache a punto de descargar.

—Gray-sama… —susurró despacio, con los labios secos y entrecortados. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero, contradictoriamente, sonrió aliviada.

El chico se sintió la peor escoria del universo. Juvia, incluso en esas circunstancias, sonreía alegre por verlo, por saber que se encontraba bien.

—Gray Fullbuster, por fin has llegado. ¿Te ha parecido interesante el viaje por el pasado de tu novia?

El mago de hielo no podía ver a nadie, la voz se coló entre las sombras de la estancia, que se encontraba casi a oscuras por la ingente tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera. Sin embargo, reconocía bien esa voz.

—Desgraciado… —masculló con ira—. Sal de una vez para que pueda matarte con mis propias manos.

—Más despacio, por favor, antes Juvia tiene que contarte un secretito, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Gray vio al hombre acercándose a la chica desde atrás, aunque todavía no podía verle el rostro claramente. La agarró del cuello y le levantó la cabeza para que se miraran.

Era cierto, Juvia tenía algo importante que decirle, pero con todo lo que había ocurrido en la última semana, se le había olvidado por completo.

Entonces, la chica lo miró seria y más lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. Abrió los labios con duda antes de hablar.

—Juvia…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo sé, he vuelto a tardar mucho. Lo siento. Tendréis que tener infinita paciencia con esta historia porque últimamente el fandom de Fairy Tail no me tiene demasiado inspirada. Pero os aseguro que la acabaré. Puedo tardar más o menos, pero lo que sí es seguro que la finalizaré.

Bueno, pronto se descubrirá todo. Solo quedan dos capítulos para el final.

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado este capítulo. Me voy a dormir que es muuuy tarde.

Besos. Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
